Fairy Heart
by purplelittleninja
Summary: Fairy Tail AU: In the land of Fiore, the Fae used to be powerful before they were hunted down to almost complete extinction. Lucy is an assassin fighting for her kind and ending the corruption in Fiore. She meets a powerful Huntsmen who's been sent to kill her but friendship blooms.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer to all the reviews/messages regarding this fanfiction: This is inspired by the Throne of Glass series and A Court of Thorns and Roses series both written by Sarah J. Mass**

The high fae were once powerful creatures that roamed the land. They were thought to be blessed by the stars, granting them magic power like nothing else. They were immortal and were feared by many until they were hunted to almost complete extinction. Some went into their animal form to hide in the forest, the fae forest where the Vermillion tree kept guard to those who dwell there. Many magical creatures roamed the earth, but pure-blooded Fae was a rare occurrence. Magic for fighting was outlawed by the council and king, only to be used in self-defense or for domestic use. Human's feared the Fae, the stories of them eating mortals and demolishing a country with just a thought.

Fairy Tail stood proudly in a place called Magnolia, a safe haven for magical creatures, thieves, and even assassins who fight for the greater good. It was a place where anyone could feel safe.

* * *

Lucy stared up at the massive palace before her that contained her target, Council man Jerome, a slaver, Fae hunter, and a rapist. He was her worst nightmare; he was the kind of human she used to be afraid of, one who would take her while she was asleep and kill her for just being herself. Jerome's palace was one of the largest buildings in Balsam. It was a fortress, its spires reaching for the bright sky like a beacon of death. The white stone shined against the sunlight as if it has been polished. Lucy held her head up high as she walked towards the entrance, she ran the plan through her head. Blend in, find Jerome and get him alone, kill the target, and run. Her weapons were stashed in a hollow tree in the forest, and she had shifted in her human form, the fake skin that she hated so much, yet it was also her blessing. Not many Fae could walk among the humans as one of them, she was able to blend in with the sheep, a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Her red gown was quite beautiful, it reminded her of when she was younger, dressing up for all her balls and parties. It had a slit along the side showing her thigh that had tiny scars that she covered with powered concealer. Her pink insignia covered as well, the magic free barrier made it impossible for her to glamour her way through. Thank the gods that the gods awful scars along her back that she hated were covered by the dress. Hopefully no one would recognize her in the crowd. Lucy entered the palace, a small smile gracing her lips as she walked by the guards. If she had to blend in she had to be one of the elite class, she was a young woman with money enjoying a party that was what they would see. The ballroom was packed with bodies; people were drinking and dancing. No one dared to speak of the Fae here; it was taboo. The floors were shined marble and the walls were painted a light cream. A red carpet led to the large stage where a orchestra played a ballet.

Lucy weaved through the crowds towards the large group of women fawning over the Council member. She grabbed a champagne glass and continued to prowl towards her prey. His beady eyes met hers; they were cold and hazy from the alcohol. His desire for all the women surrounding him made her want to vomit. He was a disgusting pig who poisoned Fiore. Lucy forced a blush to appear as he looked her up and down. His hot breath tickled her face and caused a chill to run up her spine, "what is a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?"

"Enjoying the party, of course. You are the guest of honor, what on earth am I doing? Congratulations on the proposal for making Balsam a safer place for us."

He smiled, "oh, it's my duty to the people to rid Balsam of monsters."

Lucy giggled as he brushed his hand down her arm, "shouldn't we go somewhere more privet?" His pupils enlarged with desire.

"I couldn't intrude on your party."

"They won't even notice I'm gone." His hand pressed on the small section of her back, slightly gripping her hip. Lucy counted her steps, two guards stationed at the doors of the ballroom. Two guards, every one hundred steps. She forced a giggle as he moved a little faster and the two guards stationed at his room eyes looking them up and down made her skin crawl, all of them were disgusting pigs. All they cared about was women and killing. Lucy wiggled her fingers at them as she was pulled inside his huge luxurious room.

His hands were all over the place once the doors were slammed shut. She wanted to make this quick and quiet, "shouldn't we move to the bed?" He moved vigorously, and Lucy fell back with a thud as Jerome climbed on top of her. He gripped her hips tightly, making her wince, "we should go slow, you're hurting me." She would have a bruise after this, another one to explain to Erza if it didn't fade before she gets home.

"Now, now we are just getting started." His grip tightened.

Lucy was over it, she reached under her dress to her thigh and slid the dagger out. In one smooth movement, she sliced his throat and rolled them over, so she was on top of him. She shifted, and his eyes widened, he made a choking sound as blood splattered from his lips. Lucy pressed her lips to his ear, "This is for the crimes you committed against my kind. Your plague will no longer spread on the land of Fiore." She could feel his sticky blood slide along her face and down in between her breasts. She shuffled through his room pulling out a pouch of coins; a woman has to find a living somehow even if it meant killing people and taking their money.

Lucy made her way to the window and removed her shoes; heels were impractical when it came to climbing down a building. She slowly climbed down, death by falling was not the heroic death she plans to have. She sighed with relief when her feet touched the cobblestone. Lucy quickly turned and ran as guards started to file out of the palace, "stop right there!" She snorted, their footsteps getting quieter, She was faster than any human. She ran into the forest, leaving the guards behind. She slowed when she spotted the hollow tree, pulling out her bag she changed into her leathers. Blood still caked her skin, but that could wait, she had to get far far away from Balsam. She swiped at her hand removing the makeup from her hand; the pink fairy tail insignia was stark against her pale skin. So, she began to make her way north; she had a few errands to do before going home to Magnolia.

Natsu sat in the cold dark cell listening to the guard's chatter amongst themselves. One caught his attention, "there has been news from Balsam! Council member Jerome was assassinated by a woman in his palace." The guard was out of breath as if he had been running. Natsu was shocked; it was challenging to get Jerome to even be in the same room with someone without two guards with him. Although a woman might get alone time with a disgusting pig like him. She must have been a looker to gain his attention and to find a way to get him alone.

"This woman has killed three other members and countless slave traders and other people in high power. What if our king is next?"

Natsu smiled, oh he would love to see that happen. Especially with the way the king thinks of his kind and others who weren't like humans. Natsu cringed as the cell door screeched open, "the king has requested your presence."

He scoffed, "I'm done serving him." Natsu snarled as he was yanked up by his chains. The led him through the castle, the scent of fear wafting from them. Natsu swore to himself, one day he'd kill them all and damn them to the underworld.

"I want that woman dead! Where is my Huntsman?" The king's voice raged from the throne room.

The guards pushed the doors open and pulled him along. Strong arms shoved Natsu to his knees, "bow to your king."

Natsu snarled, "he's not my king." Natsu grunted as he foot slammed into his back making his face hit the marble floor. Natsu was just a pawn to be used as the bringer of death. A beast to be tamed to them.

"Huntsman, I have something of hers, and with your sense of smell you are the only one I have to track her."

"I have already told you, I'm done with killing."

The king waved his hand, "I'm not asking you to kill her, I want you to bring her to me."

Natsu scoffed, "and send someone to their death? No, you can take me back to my cell."

"If you do this, you have your freedom."

His heart skipped a beat, he could be free, but the guilt would still follow. He's killed innocents, but she's a murder. Kills people for money, is her life worth my freedom? He thought to himself. He was no different than she was, killing to gain something in return. He shook his head, "no. I'm not doing it. So, you can shove it up your fat ass." Natsu smirked as the king turned red with anger.

"I'm afraid you have no choice." He said as he walked towards him. Guards were grabbing Natsu's shoulders while he struggled. The chains blocked his magic from incinerating all of them. The kings ring with a black stone in the middle oozed black magic that made Natsu's stomach turn. He grabbed his hair making Natsu snarl in protest as he yanked his head to the side. The king placed the black ring on his neck where a stone that matched it controlled people. Natsu screamed as thoughts rampaged through his skull " _kill. Kill. Kill."_ It got louder and louder until it suddenly stopped and everything turned into a muddy red color that reminded him of the blood of my kills. Natsu could feel myself smile; he wished he could just fade away into nothing. The thing that lived in the stone took over, it spoke to Natsu with it's grueling unearthly voice, _you'll love to watch the live drain from the assassin as you kill her. Let's have some fun._

Lucy slowed as she entered a small clearing, perfect for a small camp. Her magic made her skin tingle, begging to be released from all the tension of earlier. The sky was clear, riddled with bright stars that shined down on Lucy. She loved the stars; her mother used to lay with Lucy in the grass, teaching her each of the constellations that watched over them. Lucy curled in on herself; her dagger was gripped tightly in her hand as her eyelids slowly closed.

Lucy woke with a jolt the sun was just starting to rise, the scent of rain reached her nose, but something else caught her attention. A small burst of her magic as it pulsed through the trees, searching recoiled against something, no someone. She swiped up her bow and knocked an arrow, ready for it to pierce someone's heart.

A man in the crowns armor entered the clearing, his eyes trained on Lucy, a disgusting smile across his face. "you're coming with me."

Lucy readied her bow, "I'm not going anywhere." She fired, the man moved swiftly out of the way. He ran barreling towards Lucy, readied herself. They crashed down, rolling in the dirt. Lucy grunted as he landed a blow to her face, she returned the favor with her own punch to the throat. She could smell the iron chains that were connected to his belt.

She struggled against him as he put all his weight on her, " as I said, you are coming with me." He reached for the chains.

Lucy smirked as she unsheathed her dagger and sliced it across his thigh, he cried out, and Lucy slid herself out from under him. She ran grabbing her bow in the process, get out, get out, get out; she kept telling herself. She will live she had to believe in that or all of what she'd done will be for nothing. Lucy kept running even as his footsteps were getting louder, oh gods, what was he. Lucy choked back a scream as he grabbed the collar of her shirt. He was strong, nothing like what she has ever fought. He threw her against a tree, bone cracking at the contact. Lucy scrambled to her feet as he charged her. She screamed as he kicked her feet from under her, her leg making an audible "snap" Lucy shot her magic towards him recoiling away from something in his neck, it felt like the ring she had encountered only once with a council member she assassinated. His fist raised and slammed into her nose; she cried out again, blood ran down her face.

His face contorted as if he was in pain, "help me." He rasped, Lucy glanced into his eyes, this wasn't him he's being controlled. Lucy wracked her brain, the last time she removed the ring from the council man; there was nothing left of him, what ever lives within those stones was unearthly.

Lucy's magic surged as she placed her hands on his chest, "I'm sorry for this." She released her magic at full power, careful to not do too much in fear of a burnout. The man soared through the trees as they splintered, he was going to be sore when he wakes up. She groaned as she stood, her leg screaming in agony from her weight as she limped over to him. She took her bag and removed the rope, tying him to a tree as he stirred awake.

 _"You bitch!_ " His voice was distorted mixed with something else.

"Fight it, what is your name?"

 _"You mortals can't pronounce it."_

"Not you, what is your real name. Fight this beast in you, or there will be nothing left." She winced as she squatted down, she didn't even want to know what damage laid beneath.

"Get out! Get out!" He screamed at the thing inside of him.

"What is your name?" She asked again.

"Na-Natsu."

"I'm going to take the stone out, but you have to stay with me Natsu, or it will rip everything away. You won't come back to you." He only nodded as she leaned over and cut through his neck. She shoved her fingers in his wound and pulled out the stone that pulsed with power. Natsu's eyes rolled, and he was out, Lucy cut the ropes hoping he was still in there to live his life in freedom.

She limped back to her bow and sat with her back against a tree; her body shook with pain as she cut her pants to see her leg. A sob escaped her lips as she looked at the piece of bone sticking out. Her hands shook, and tears mix with her blood from her nose dribbled off of her chin. She pulled out a bandage and her cantine; she poured water on her wound. She placed the gauzed down and took a deep breath. A scream erupted from her that seemed to echo in the forest as she pushed the bone back in place. Lucy slumped forward as black spots clouded her vision.

Natsu groaned, his body aching all over, his chest felt like it had been stepped on by an elephant. He sat up and looked at his leg, a large cut that was pretty deep. His blood soaked his armor that he hated so much. He winced as he began to remove it, once this was off he'd never look back at it. Looking around, he noticed the trees that were splintered and covered with some kind of gold dust. His hand rushed to his neck, feeling the bandage and there wasn't a stone that bulged under his skin. The voice of the unearthly being was silent, gone entirely. He was free, and whoever helped, must have fought hard from the looks of it. Natsu could feel his magic reach out to a powerful source; it smelled of strawberries and vanilla. Stepping in the clearing his breath caught, a beautiful blond was laying, unconscious against a tree. Her leg was bleeding from a large gash, and her hand was covered with her blood. Her nose was still bleeding although it looked to be slowing down. Guilt immediately flooded through him; he did that. He hurt someone. Her eyes fluttered open, and she pushed herself up against the tree, "I'm sorry!" He said before thinking.

Her brown eyes met his, and she smiled, "thank the gods I was right." She looked down at her leg and cringed, "right, I have to finish patching this up."

"I can help. I mean, if you'd let me." His cheeks felt warm.

"I got it." Natsu only watched as she bandaged her leg with shaky hands and stood grabbing her bow and bag with her, "so why were you being controlled?"

His eyes snapped to her, watching her pick up the rest of her things, "I never follow orders." Natsu summoned his magic and played with it, swirling it between his fingers, "I missed this." He whispered. He hasn't felt his magic in months maybe years he couldn't even remember.

He looked back at her and noticed her delicate pointed ears, "are you Fae?" Her hair was pushed behind them, and he could see the five piercings of small little diamonds that almost went all the way up.

"And if I am?" Her tone was dangerous and threatening. Her muscles tensed as if ready for another attack.

Natsu shrugged, "I never met one. I thought they were either enslaved or killed."

Her shoulders sagged, "most are. Or they decided to stay in their animal forms and live in the wilderness. Now, I have to go."

Natsu watched her leave, his heart sputtering and he blurted out, "wait!"

She stopped and turned around, "Yes?" Her eyebrows raised in questioning.

"can I go with you?"

"why?"

He looked down at his hands, "I have no-where to go."

She thought for a moment, "Alright, come on." What harm could having the man who almost killed you join you in your quest? She thought.

Natsu smiled wide, "I'm Natsu."

"I know, I'm Lucy, now let's get moving, I'm on a tight schedule, and with this leg, it's going to take longer. Here patch yourself up." Natsu caught the bandages and quickly did as he was told. He rushed to catch up with her. She looked at him with her big brown eyes, "what are you?"

"I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. Dragonslayers are like the distant cousins of fae; we have magic over elements. We are immortal like Pure-blooded Fae and enhanced strength and senses."

She nodded her head, "interesting. So, how old are you then?"

"Nineteen, you?"

"Eighteen." She said with a smile. She watched him play with his fire, "it calls to you, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your magic."

Natsu smiled, "yeah, I haven't felt it in a long time." Magic answered most to emotions, and his were all over the place, his wanted release with no restrictions, even if it would burn the entire forest down.

"I understand the feeling." Natsu furrowed his eyebrows; he wondered what she meant behind those words. He looked at her hand.

"What is the pink insignia for?"

"Do you always ask questions? If you must know it is my guild mark, Fairy Tail. You can join if you want."

Of course, she'd be part of the infamous guild that always seemed to cause trouble. They walked in silence, and his magic seemed to pull to hers, fire licked his fingers, and her gold light seemed to reach for his flames like it was alive. Lucy continued to keep walking as if it didn't faze her that her magic liked to come out whenever it wanted.

"So what is your magic?" He asked.

She smiled as she lifted her hand to study the gold, "My master calls it celestial magic. It stayed in its raw form. There are other celestial magic users who have gate keys to call a spirit; I don't have any sadly."

"Master?"

She shook her head, "nothing like that. He's the leader of the guild. I will never be owned, not again."

Natsu studied her; she held her chin up even though he knew she was probably in a lot of pain. He didn't doubt her after seeing what she could do. The Fae assassin intrigued him, and he wanted to know more. Wanted to know how a young girl would choose this life over something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**I added a few things to help provide some more information in the last chapter.**

It's been three days since they started their journey, Lucy and Natsu's faces were both bruised from their fight. Lucy more than Natsu's, her nose now had a slight bump. Natsu was flooded with guilt as he watched her limp, she had to be in pain, but she didn't show it. Being coated in dirt and blood made both irritable. Lucy winced, the pressure in her leg became unbearable. It was almost healed, almost.

They barely talked only light conversations of what they liked and disliked. How their world never accepted anyone who wasn't like them.

"So where is this mysterious guild called Fairy Tail at?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nibbled on some berries she had picked earlier, "it is in the middle of Magnolia."

If Magnolia is one of the smaller towns, why can't anyone find it?"

Lucy shrugged, "I don't know. It only allows you to find it when it wants to be found. It knows when someone is in danger. It's like the Vermilion tree; it protects those who dwell in or around it."

She saw Natsu smirk immediately smiling, knowing he has some joke or ridiculous question, "so, do fairies have tails?"

She rolled my eyes, "do I look like I have a tail?" The Fae kept to themselves letting the stories take over and instill fear in humans so they wouldn't go looking.

Natsu shrugged, "you could be hiding it."

Smiling broad Lucy nudged his shoulder, "well, I hate to burst your bubble, but no, I don't have a tail." She let out a small giggle at his disappointment.

"Darn, I would have loved to see that. So, what can high fae do? Any cool stories?"

Her heart sank, the thought of her people being enslaved and slaughtered in front of her as a child, "I can't speak for most because I was too young to remember, but my mother was like me, her magic was raw and powerful. We all have enhanced senses and strength beyond any human."

Natsu looked at her; her features were taught revealing the touchy subject, "what happened to your mother?"

She sighed, "she died." Her skin itched at the memory of her mother's blood, so much blood. At six years old she had learned how much blood an adult had in their bodies.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I could tell he was guilty.

Lucy shrugged, her body seemed to slump down a bit, "Don't be, you didn't know. Besides, it was a long time ago; I don't remember much." She knew he could see through the lie, but was thankful that he didn't press any further. Lucy winced as her leg spasmed and pain shot through her. Natsu's warm hand wrapped around her arm, "you're in pain. You should sit down and let me take a look." He helped her down and ripped her pants a little more to get a better look at the bandages that were drenched with blood. She watched as he slowly unwrapped the bandages with gentle hands. He moved slowly and dragged his fingers delicately against her skin. The wound still hadn't closed, "It looks like you are going to need stitches. Do you have any supplies?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for how hard I hit you."

She waved a hand, "it's fine. I hit you too." Handing him the small pouch that held the needle and thread, Natsu lit his finger and waved the needle through the flames and threaded the needle, "you ready?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "just make it look nice, I don't need an ugly scar."

He smiled, "I promise." Squeezing her eyes shut as he slowly stitched her leg closed. "Okay, how's that?"

She looked down and smiled, "you are good at this, can you fix my clothes too?"

"Haha very funny."

She looked at his chest, "I hit you pretty hard with my magic are you healing?"

"I should be fine by tomorrow."

"Well, we should keep going then, Star City is close, we'll be there in time for the festival."

"I have never been to Star City, what's it like?"

"Everything happens at night, and the festivals are amazing! There will be dancing, drinking, and music all through the streets. Their food is to die for."

Natsu gasped when the city came into view. The city was beautiful, the glass dome in the center was the capital and held parties where everyone would look at the stars while dancing. The streets were decorated, drawn on by the local artist depicting the zodiacs. Natsu went to walk, "wait, Natsu!" Lucy said and winced at the pain as her teeth and ears shifted into a human.

"I thought Fae only had animal forms."

"We are all animals; humans just like to think they aren't."

Natsu nodded, "isn't it a rare ability?"

"It is." Lucy started walking only to turn to look back, "you coming?"

He shook his head and gave her a huge grin, "yep!"

The streets were full of people women were dressed in skirts and wraps over their breasts while the men wore loose-fitting pants and the occasional shirt if they chose it. They weaved through the crowd, holding on to each other's hands, Lucy pulled Natsu along like he was a lost puppy, "where are we going?"

"Shopping!"

"Why?"

Lucy turned to look at him, "to blend in silly."

He frowned, "but I don't have any jewels."

"It's on me. Come on!" Lucy pulled him into the clothing store; they browsed through the racks of clothing, "choose two different sets so you can have some clothes other than those nasty things."

"They aren't nasty!"

Lucy scrunched her nose, "they reek." Natsu placed his nose to his shoulder and sniffed, immediately regretting it, she was right he did reek.

After several agonizing minutes, Lucy came out of the dressing room wearing a light pink wrap and a skirt that had a split down the leg. Natsu's eyes bugged out of his head when he looked her up and down. A blush was dusting his cheeks, "I like the red pants." She said while doing the same to him.

"Sorry."

Lucy shrugged, She didn't care she was quite beautiful and couldn't deny the rush of heat as he looked at her the way he did. "Don't be, now let's go get ourselves a room at the Zodiac inn." The building was nothing glamorous but the red roof made it stand out and the mural of stars along the outside.

Lucy busted through the door like she owned the place, "Pam!"

A man's voice called out from the counter, "pam, isn't in right- Lucy?"

Lucy gasped, tears welling up, "Loke, you're alive!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms. Both laughing with wide smiles on their faces.

He whispered, "why are you glamouring yourself." Natsu inhaled deeply as if he noticed the slight shimmer of her skin. "Are you free?" He asked her.

"I am, you?"

He smiled, "I am too." Lucy sighed, and her skin shimmered as her glamour slowly peeled away, layer by layer. The brand of Oracion Seis was uncovered for the world to see. Same as the ugly scars that were stretched down her back. She hated them; they were a constant reminder of what she went through.

"How did you get away?"

She raised her hand, "my guild master paid my debts, what about you?"

"Aquarius paid it. Who's that?"

Lucy jumped when Natsu's warm hand landed on her shoulder, "my name is Natsu. I'm a friend." He leaned into her, "you could have told me. I wouldn't have thought any different of you."

"I'll explain it later. Is Aquarius here?"

Loke shook his head, "no she went home. But My wife Aries is here."

She smiled, "I knew you two would get together. By the way, we need a room please."

Loke handed her a key, "it's on me. Enjoy your night. Come down later, and we can catch up. It was nice meeting you Natsu." Natsu could tell something was different about Loke, his scent and his magic just felt different.

"You too." Lucy led Natsu up the stairs and into the room. She closed the door and leaned on it,

"My story is kind of like yours. My village was a small community of Fae. We were there for hundreds of years, and we were peaceful, didn't cause any trouble, but then the soldiers came. They took mostly children and all the women who would cooperate." She took a shaky breath, "The Fae are known for their beauty, and my mom died trying to get me safe from them. She was slaughtered in front of me. Anyways I was sold to Midnight whose father was looking for children to train for the brothel they owned. I didn't conform to their rules so as punishment they would whip me and do other things. They then thought I could be used as a weapon since I was 'damaged goods' and taught me how to kill and at thirteen I became an assassin, I was trained to defend myself before that but became more intense as time went on. When I was sixteen, I found Fairy Tail, and they have kept me safe. The master paid my debts to buy my freedom, and I decided to use my training to rid the world of corruption."

Natsu looked at her with what could only be described as admiration, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged, "don't be." skin shimmered as she made the Oracion Seis and guild mark disappear. Lucy stood, "Let's go enjoy the festival!"

Natsu grinned and held her hand as we walked. They flowed through the crowd and watched an artists draw the constellations on the ground; they were beautiful drawings. Lucy watched with admiration, remembering how her mother pointed out the constellation of the Lion, Leo.

Music played through the streets and Natsu, and Lucy danced until their hearts were content. Natsu's hands around wrapped around Lucy's waist and her magic sang along his; it danced along his hands which were warm. His touch sent a tingle down her spine.

Both tiredly made their way to the inn; both were smiling like idiots.

Once they were back at the inn, Natsu was out like a light while Lucy pulled her black leather pants on and black tunic. She sat and waited until the festival faded away and the streets were silent once again. She looked back at Natsu; he looked so peaceful as he slept. He looked younger and so carefree. She stood and only looked back once before climbing out the window.

She walked through the now quiet and empty streets, Her hand staying by the knives that were strapped to her thighs. Lucy turned the corner to find Erik leaning on the building. His ears uncovered and his magic gave off the unnerving feeling she had always felt when she was around him.

"You're late." He snarled.

She shrugged, "I had other business to attend to. Here is Mrs. Pendleton's finger now pay up" She pulled out a pouch that contained a rotting finger with a ring on it and tossed it to him.

He smirked, "I always knew I could rely on you. Star City is on its way to being a free city."

Lucy smiled and held her hand out, "Jewels please." He placed one large sack of jewels in her palm.

"This should take care of your troubles."

She frowned, "I believe you and I agreed on two sacks of jewels." She wasn't going to take anything less than what they originally agreed on.

Erik scoffed, "this is all you're getting."

He stiffened when she dragged a knife along his scar, "don't forget who gave you that scar." Her tone dripped of an unspoken promise.

"Fine, I have one more request. A man that goes by the name Sanders is in town with a salve. I know her and would like her to be free. You rid of him, you get the rest of your money."

Lucy shook his hand. "Deal where can I find him?" Everyone who met her knew she had a soft spot for those who couldn't defend themselves, who couldn't think for themselves because she was like that.

"The fancy hotel near the capital. Here's something of his so go sniff him out."

She nodded before disappearing into the night. Her foot-steps silent as a panther lurking for its prey. She moved through the hotel following the scent. He was rancid, and honestly, she didn't want his blood coating her fingers, but it had to be done. She quietly picked the lock and slid in after making sure no one was in the hall.

The woman who was his slave groggily opened her eyes.

They widened when Lucy's hand covered her mouth. "Shh, I'm helping you." The purple haired woman nodded. And watched as Lucy removed her chains, slowly. Lucy shoved her out of the room and closed it. She swiftly moved to the bed, her nose burning at his natural smell.

His eyes snapped open when the blade sliced across his throat. His blood splattering everything around him, "may mother guide you." Lucy said in Fae language. Once his heart stopped, she left the room. The girl's eyes widened at the blood, "someone wants to set you free. Follow."

Lucy stayed in the shadows, as she watched the girl run to Erik when he turned to look at her, "Kinana!"

"Erik!" She rushed into his arms and Lucy smiled. He tossed the other sack without another word. This is why she does this. She may end lives but also brings people together and keep them safe. She gives them hope of a better life.

She went to leave but stopped, "Lucy, be careful out there."

"I will." Lucy walked back to the inn climbing up to the unlocked window. A numb feeling that always seemed to spread through her body after a kill made her body feel heavy. Lucy jumped when Natsu lit a candle with his finger, his eyes widening as he looked at her covered in blood.

"What happened?"

"I took care of someone," she said as she walked to the washroom.

"You reek."

"I know. Now shoo so I can get clean."

Natsu sighed when Lucy laid down on the bed, her head resting on his chest. His arms snaked around her pulling her closer. He was safe; he made her feel safe.

"Hey, Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Why choose to be an assassin when you're free to live your life?"

She could hear his heart race as if he was afraid that he asked the wrong question. "I want to change the world. And I want to be the one to look into the eyes of the king as he dies by my hand."

He sucked in a breath, "Why?"

"He took everything from me. If I can end him before he marries anyone his bloodline will end. Fiore can be reborn into something new, and the Fae can come out of hiding. Everyone can."

"I'll help you." She shifted to look in his eyes. There was something in his look that made her heart beat excitedly.

"Why would you want to do that?"

Natsu smiled, "I'm your friend, and his family did the same to me too. Partners?"

A smile graced her lips, "partners."

Lucy checked her list for the third time in the past twenty minutes, "Luce I think you got everything."

"You never be too sure. I feel like I'm forgetting something. We leave at first light, so I want to be sure." Her leg was fully healed, and he watched as she kept shifting her feet around. They would be meeting Loke and Aries at the bar in the inn at six. It was only four, but Lucy was panicking. They walked through the streets; people were whispering and rushing away from the capital. Lucy paled, "Natsu, we need to get back to the inn."

"Why we just got here."

Both jumped when a loud voice boomed through the streets, "Attention! Sargent Sanders was murdered last night! Main street has been closed as an investigation continues. If anyone knows of the killer who we believe to be the Star Light Assassin, please come to the soldiers' quarters."

Natsu leaned down, "Star Light assassin? It's got a nice ring to it."

Lucy frowned, "now is not the time. I'm sure someone has seen my face at Jerome's capital. I couldn't sneak in like I normally do so I seduced my way through. We need to leave." His eyebrows rose. So that's how she did it, used her charm to get the council member alone. They rushed into the inn and Loke looked frazzled, "Lucy, they know what you look like." He shoved a wanted paper in her face.

Lucy frowned, "my chin isn't that pointy."

Natsu snorted, "that's what you're worried about?"

Lucy pointed to the paper, "I can easily fix this problem. It states my hair and eye color."

He could smell her magic swirl in the air. Vanilla and strawberries. Her skin shimmered again, and her hair turned brown while her eyes turned blue, "how's this?"

Natsu's mouth hung open, "that is so cool!" He paused, "wait they have your scent, the hounds can track you."

Lucy smiled, "not anymore. I've made sure of that. Now, Loke, you owe me a drink, and I need to see Aries. It feels like forever."

Natsu shook his head; Lucy was everything that the crown feared and rightfully so. If she had wanted, he would be dead from their fight. She was strong and had a power he's never seen or felt before.

Loke sighed as he sipped his rum listening to Aries and Lucy talk. Natsu was sitting awkwardly next to Loke, "so how do you know Luce?"

Loke smiled, "we were put in the brothel together. She was quite the troublemaker."

"I know. She's one hell of a fighter though."

Loke nodded a sad smile spreading on his lips, "she learned quickly, she had to for survival. I watched over her the best I could."

Natsu looked at Lucy her facial structure was the same, but it was still freaky looking at the different colored hair and eyes, "How did they control her magic?"

"Iron cuffs, her pointed ears stuck out like a sore thumb making her a target."

They both turned to look at the two women, "I know Aries, the blade was so sharp I only had to put a little pressure, I still use it, thank you for giving it to me."

"What is your next stop?"

"Heragon, I have to receive payment."

Loke looked up at the clock, "It's getting late, you two have a long day ahead of you. Get out of the city early the guards have been checking more for the high fae." He looked at Lucy, the man's eyes softening.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms when they laid down next to each other. Her looks back to normal, he loved looking at the lively brown eyes and her ears were so adorable, he hated how she had to hide them from the world. "Natsu quit staring at my ears; you are making me self-conscious."

"Why you should be proud of them."

Lucy rolled her eyes but turned her back to him. Her butt was pressing into him, making him grit his teeth. Her scent was making him want to taste everything and see if she tasted as good as she smelled. Natsu breathed through his nose and held it before letting it out slowly. She made his blood boil and magic sing. Her breaths were slow and deep, signaling that she was asleep. Specks of gold and a slight breeze that she always created when she used her magic from the sheer power of it. Natsu poked at the gold, it moving as if it was alive. He wondered if she knew that her magic liked to come out and play at night. His own seemed to want to as well, fire licked the air swirling with her gold dust, it wasn't hot like normal but just warm. His eyes started to droop as watched their magic swirl.

 **Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 3

"I swear Natsu; you will starve without me," Lucy said as she slung her bow from her back.

"I was never taught how to hunt, and fairies have light feet." Lucy rolled her eyes, Natsu was like a child.

"Oh Natsu, excuses are like ass holes we all have them, and they all stink."

Natsu laughed, "I have never heard that saying before. And it's not an excuse, and I speak the truth."

She pointed to the ground, "stay." Natsu looked over to the rushing waterfall nearby and sat down. They have been walking for four days. Both were sweaty, hungry, and were desperately in need of sleep. Natsu started to set up camp, lighting the fire, and rolling out the bedrolls we bought in a tiny village on our way through.

Natsu smiled wide when Lucy came back with three rabbits in her hand. All three, shot in the eye. "Well, should we start cooking?" Natsu realized that she rarely misses a shot. When she shoots her bow tiny gold specks surrounded it making him think her magic had something to do with never missing a shot. Natsu watched as Lucy prepared their meal, both content with the silence. He could feel her magic spread out, looking for danger. He was jealous; his magic was destructive and chaotic while hers seemed gentle yet it had the potential to destroy. He never considered himself as weak, but he was nothing compared to her. "Natsu, eat before it gets cold."

"Sorry, Luce, I was distracted." She quickly tried to turn her head to hide the blush dusting her cheeks. His stare was making her heart flutter.

After dinner, They laid next to each other and Lucy was pointing out the rest of the constellations they didn't get to, "so, that one is Capricorn another one of the Zodiacs."

"How do you know so much about the stars?

"My mom. She loved looking at the stars and taught me how to look for a way home by looking at them. See the one that big one? It's the stag; it guides us home."

Natsu looked over at her; she was gazing at the stars with amazement, a small smile adorned her face. "So, is the rumor about Fae having trouble conceiving true?"

"Yeah, I was the first child in fifty years to bring in the new wave of generations in my village. I only had a few other children my age, but that was it. Do dragon slayers' have the same issue?"

Natsu shrugged, "yeah but we had a ton of children in Flame village. How old was your mom when she had you?"

"Almost one hundred. She thought she was never going to have kids, but she did. Well, we should get some sleep." Her tone died down in sadness. Natsu sighed out of his nose; he shouldn't have pushed about her mother, she always seemed to close herself off when talking about her mother. Natsu rolled to his side, feeling Lucy snuggle into his back, his eyes slowly closed as sleep overtook him.

Natsu woke up with a start when the birds started to sing. He looked around for Lucy, but she wasn't there. His heart started to race, and stood straight up and started to follow her scent. He stopped dead in my tracks when he saw her washing herself off in the water. Her back was turned to face him, and her scars were showing along her back.

Lucy shrieked when she turned giving him a full view. "Oh, my gods Natsu! Don't look!"

Panic rushed through him and his face flushed. Natsu quickly turned away, "I'm sorry! I was worried when I woke up, and you weren't there."

The water started splashing, and her laugh rang through the forest, "well did you like what you saw?"

Natsu choked on his spit, "what?"

"You can look now. And come on I think we both know what you thought." Lucy wore simple shorts and a red wrap that she bought from Star City. Lucy slapped his ass as she walked by making him yelp in surprise. "You should get cleaned up, you smell." She batted her eyelashes at him, looking innocent as a child.

Natsu shook his head to rid of the thoughts that were speeding through his head, "but I don't have any clean clothes."

Suddenly he was hit in the face by navy pants and a white shirt, "I bought you extra." Natsu watched as she swayed her hips before leaving his sight.

Lucy smiled when he came back to their small campsite, his wet hair stuck to his face that was now clean, "do I smell better?"

"Much, now we should leave, we should reach Heragon by tomorrow. Oh, I can't wait to be home. You will love it when we get to Magnolia; we tell stories every night and magic is allowed to be used. You'll have to visit the Vermillion tree too." Natsu smiled and nodded along as Lucy explained everything with excitement. That is until the tree branches snapped making both of them jump into a battle stance. Both only relaxed when a small rabbit hopped across the ground.

"We need to calm down. I swear every little noise we freak." Lucy said with humor in her tone. "Well let's get moving I'm on a tight schedule."

"What is so important that we have to be there at a certain time?"

Lucy reached into her bag and pulled out a leather pouch and opened it. Natsu gagged as she held a finger up, "I need to receive payment for assassinating Jerome, and I have to prove it."

Natsu nodded, "well that's disgusting." Lucy shrugged as if holding a rotten finger was normal.

—

"The storm is getting pretty bad!" Natsu said as they trudged through the rain and mud.

"I think there is an old house over there!"

They reached an old cabin where the windows were blown out, and the place was empty except for a few chairs and a couch.

Lucy scrunched her nose, "no one is here. Haven't been for a long time." Natsu nodded and broke one of the chairs to start a fire, "at least we can stay warm. Uh, what are you doing?" He asked as Lucy removed her pants, "I am setting them out to dry. You should too." He turned away when she removed the rest of her clothing before changing into her tunic but left the pants off.

She handed him extra clothes, and Lucy wrangled out the wet clothes. The new garments smelled deliciously like her. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yes, Natsu?" Her eyes met his, and he blushed. They sat on the ground by the warm fireplace.

"Will Fairy Tail accept me?"

Lucy smiled, "of course; they will. Why would you think that they wouldn't?"

Natsu sighed and stroked the scar that was now on her leg, "because I tried to hurt you." He traced the scars along her thigh.

Her eyes softened, Lucy grabbed his chin to make him look at her, "but you weren't you. You were being controlled, and I'm happy you are my friend."

Natsu leaned into her hand as she brushed her thumb against his cheek. She went to pull away, but without thinking, he grabbed her hand. Lucy's eyes widened but stayed put. Her magic started making our hair sway as little specks of gold flowed around her. The fire seemed to grow and the room warmed by his magic as if answering hers. Lucy closed her eyes when Natsu brushed his hand over her ear, tracing over it. He laughed, "what are you laughing at?" She said as her eyes snapped open.

Natsu pulled his hand away and showed her his fingers, "your magic. It's like you're glowing." His fingers were covered in gold.

Lucy laughed "I swear I don't mean to do it."

He smiled, "yeah you do it in your sleep. It just never stays like this." Lucy smirked and wiped her hand on his face and busted out laughing. Natsu's skin tingled as her magic touched his skin, which was now covered in gold, "Now that's just mean, my magic doesn't do this."

He lurched forward tickling Lucy who was screeching, "Natsu! Stop!" In between fits of giggles. They laid next to each other still giggling if they looked at one another.

"Do you miss having others like you around you?"

Natsu looked over at Lucy, "what do you mean?"

"I only know the lesser types of fairies. I don't have anyone who is like me. I'm so strong that I always have to hold back when hugging or training with someone. You are the first person I can be myself with."

"I know what you mean. Some of the other dragon slayers who were kids were sold off somewhere. So, I'm the only one that I know of that is alive."

Lucy gave him a look of sadness, "all the other high Fae are either dead or in their animal forms living far way from Crocrus or are enslaved. Some became nomads and roam the free lands."

"Can't they just glamour themselves?"

"No, it's rare. I was the only one in my village who could do it."

Natsu smiled, "well we don't have to hold back with each other. Sure, we each took a beating, but we are equals. We can be ourselves."

Lucy rolled over straddling him, "how about we make a promise, we hide nothing from each other, and we stay together no matter what. Even if we hate each other, we have to be friends." Natsu's breath caught when she pressed herself against him. Her lips were ghosting over his ear, "I always keep my promises. So, what do you say Dragoneel?"

"I- I think I can do that. I promise." He released his breath as she rolled off of him, "good." Control yourself Dragoneel. She is a god damn tease, and she knew it.

Lucy smiled as she smelled his excitement in the air. Oh, she knew what she did to him, and loved making him feel frustrated. Her heart fluttered when he pulled her into his arms, nuzzling into her neck taking in her scent. Lucy couldn't even remember when she felt this kind of comfort other than when she was with her mother. Layla was an amazing mother and a strong warrior. When she died, and Lucy was taken and felt like she had nothing. Nothing left to live for especially when she was forced into the brothel. But when a man named Makarov who was traveling passed by Lucy and helped her.

He set her free, and she had a family again, but Natsu was an equal something she has never had. Mira and Erza came close, but Mira was still a lesser Fairy who didn't have to sleep in fear of being taken from her bed at night. Lucy sighed and relaxed into Natsu's arms. He felt safe to her, and she slept more than she had at the guild.

Natsu groaned, Lucy only curled up more. He stopped when he felt her move a little bit, their legs were tangled together, and she was practically on top of him. Sleeping on the old smelling couch that was the most uncomfortable decision they have made, both would have rather slept on the floor. Natsu smiled as she looked up at him through her hooded eyelashes, "morning sleeping beauty. Can you get off me?"

Lucy groaned, "nope too early."

"I guess you leave me no choice."

Lucy screeched as she fell to the floor, "did you just push me?"

"What if I did?" He said while wincing as he sat up. "AAAHHH!" Natsu screamed as the couch flipped over on top of him. Lucy smirked, ha, two can play this game

"that's no fair! I can't use my magic without burning the house down."

Natsu rubbed his head. Lucy was still laughing, "well you left me no choice."

She could feel Natsu's gaze as She bent down and slowly pulled her leather pants on, she turned to look at him, smirking. "Natsu you are staring."

Natsu coughed and looked away and pulled on a fresh set of clothes that she bought him. Lucy slung her trusted bow over her shoulder and looked Natsu who was putting all of their stuff in her bag, "Hey, it's waterproof!" He said as he poured the water out of a vase on it.

Lucy's eyebrow ticked, "are you kidding? What if it wasn't waterproof?"

Natsu shrugged, "I guess I didn't think of that. Who did it?"

"Yeah my friend Levy is a witch, and all my stuff kept getting ruined on trips, so she fixed me up with it."

"Is she in Fairy Tail?"

Lucy smiled, "Yeah, there are tons of different kinds of creatures and even humans. We don't discriminate against race. We even have a tank for Mermaids to swim when they don't want to be in their human form." They continued to walk chatting about anything and everything about each other. They both smiled when the scent of fresh bread and coffee reached their noses. Heragon was only a few miles away. Natsu watched as she glamoured herself once again just changing her hair to brown. Her ears were back to her human ones.

"Ready?" Natsu asked.

She smiled, "ready."

Lucy held Natsu's warm hand as they walked through the crowd of people entering Heragon. Posters of Lucy were taped on every other building as they walked by. Her body was tense, but she did her best to hide it. "Where are we going?" Natsu asked.

"I know a good inn that I have stayed in a couple of times. But, first, we need chocolate." Natsu smiled as she gripped his hand and dragged him to the chocolate shop. Heragon was known for its delicious sweets and bread.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's face paled as she watched Natsu eat everything that was on the menu. He sure could eat, "Luce, want some?" His words came out mumbled as he spoke while he chewed.

She shook her head, there wasn't much left on his plate anyways, "I think I'm okay, I am fine with what I ordered." He shrugged and went back to inhaling the rest of his food. Heragon had terrific cooks from around the world, and Lucy enjoyed coming here from time to time, even if it was for work.

"So, who are you meeting with?"

Lucy leaned back, "her name is Flare, she happens to be my rival when we were growing up. That is until I was trained to be an assassin. Well, he did teach me how to kill, he just made the skills I learned useful. We wanted to earn Midnight's favor; the funny thing is I still feel like I owe him my life even if he did what he did to me."

His eyes met hers; the fire that dwelled in him made his eyes brighten, and a ring of red seemed to appear around his iris. "You owe him nothing." His tone was dark but soft. It made her heart skip a beat.

"I do, he saved me. When my people were killed I ran, I was lost, starving, and freezing. Midnight found me and took me in even though he saw what I was. Sure, I was a tool for him to use then dispose of when he had enough, but he saved me. But it doesn't matter; I'll kill him one day, just not yet, I want to see him suffer."

"Luce." She shook her head, not letting him finish. They didn't need to argue over truth, for the gods knew.

"I think we should be ready to leave as fast as possible so when I'm gone try to get a few moments of sleep. Flare is known for dramatics and to be honest I am sure this is a trap."

He snorted, "then why did you take the job?"

She shrugged, "I want to show her I am what I say I am."

"And what would that be?" His voice sent shivers down her spine.

Lucy leaned in, "that I am capable of being better than her, plus it would be fun to run from guards in the crowded streets. Oh, it would make her so mad when I get away with her money."

Natsu chuckled, "are you always this dramatic?"

"Are you always this boring?" They stared each other down, waiting to see who will yield first. Lucy of course won. She always was a lucky one.

"Are you sure you should go alone?" Lucy rolled my eyes, Natsu was going non-stop about her going alone.

"She is my rival; I can handle myself around her. Besides, I am better than her at everything."

"You are so full of yourself." He said with a smile that melted the barrier. She kept up, the wall that kept the emotions at bay.

Lucy smiled wickedly, "I know. Now get some rest." She could feel his eyes bare down at her backside, the hunger in those eyes when she looked at them took her breath away. It made her feel weak in the knees and made the lust build to the point it could drive her mad. But, it would have to wait, the corrupted council and her people were more important than some silly crush.

Lucy entered the small bar, eyes darting everywhere to look for exits, guards, and her rival. There she was, her red hair still annoying to look at and she was clad in a tight red dress that left nothing to the imagination. Lucy sat down with grace, "Flare."

"Lucy." She said but didn't look at her.

"You are annoying as ever."

"And you are still your rutting confident self. Hasn't anyone taught you confidence could get you killed one day?"

Lucy scoffed, "it's what keeps me alive. Man, you are still not the brightest. Alright, pay up."

She frowned, "you don't want to catch up? It's been a while."

"I don't care now give me the money." Lucy spat as she handed her the pouch that contained the finger.

She pulled out the ring, "thank you." She said in a light tone. Jerome was one of her many clients; he was never gentle with her.

Lucy shrugged, "it's the least I can do for my rival. He was also a disgusting pig who needed to be taken care of."

She laughed, "well I appreciate it. I think you should know, Midnight knows."

Lucy's heart sank, a shaky breath escaped her lips, "how?"

"It doesn't matter how; you have until morning before the guards come looking for you, they are informed of what you are. You need to leave." She was nervous, no she was scared. The scent was complete terror.

"Does he know you asked for my help?" She nodded. Lucy quickly stood, "keep your coins, pay your debt. Never look back and never contact me again if you want to live." Lucy paused when she heard her, "he's here with some low life from Phantom Lord. Try your best not to run into him."

Lucy's pace was quick; her boot covered feet silently hit the pavement. She slammed the door closed when She entered the inn making Natsu jump.

"How'd it go?"

Lucy was shoving their stuff in her bag, "we need to leave in a few hours. So, we need to rest; we will be running."

"Luce, what happened?" Lucy stopped when she heard the nickname.

"Midnight knows I helped her. He is sending guards in the morning to start looking; they know what I am."

The bed groaned as he moved off the bed. His arms wrapped around her shaking hands, "Luce, if he is sending guards you won't see him."

Lucy knew he could hear her racing heart beating against her chest as if it was trying to escape. "No Natsu, he's here with someone from Phantom Lord. I know many of the magic users in Phantom Lord, and they are a force not to be trifled with. But, I have some connections so let's just hope we get lucky and it's someone I know." She could feel Natsu's gaze on her when She turned her back to him. Lucy climbed into the bed, still dressed and Natsu did the same, both ready to run when needed. Lucy welcomed Natsu's warm embrace as he pulled her into his warmth.

—

Lucy held Natsu's hand as they made their way out of the large city, praying that Natsu's scent was stronger than Lucy's. Both surveyed their surroundings. If they got through this city unnoticed, they both had to be diligent. A young woman bumped into Natsu, knocking her crate to the ground, spilling everything it contained. "Oh, gods I'm so sorry!" That's when They heard it, the slight chuckle and several boots hitting the ground.

Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other having a silent conversation; we should split up.

No Luce, that's a horrible idea! Natsu shook his head, his eyes wide.

Exactly we will catch them off guard. Now go! Lucy gave him a pointed look and mouthed "meet in the forest on the outskirts of the city" He swallowed, and they split apart. Their hands, slowly letting go as they went in different directions.

"After him! I'll get the girl." Lucy smirked, good he was the one she wanted, she recognized that scent. It was on Juvia when she first came to Fairy Tail, Black Steel Gajeel, she's heard rumors of him being a dragon slayer, and she wanted a taste of his power. He was supposedly the most powerful in the guild, but we'll see about that. Lucy ran, her immortal legs pushed off the ground with a force that could break a man's neck. She zigzagged through people and buildings. Gajeel was shoving people away, a few steps behind. His speed almost matched Natsu, almost. Lucy scaled a small building and leaped from rooftop to rooftop.

"You can't run forever, bunny girl!" He bellowed behind her. His heavy steps made the wood groan in agony. She knew exactly who he was and who he considered a sister. He's an idiot for not leaving Phantom Lord when Juvia did.

She laughed, "neither can you. So, let's see who drops in exhaustion first." Lucy was running out of buildings to jump to unless she climbed. But that would slow her down; she needed to be fast and nimble as a fox. A small alleyway was a few feet away it seemed to go on for ages, it twisted and turned in a way that anyone could get lost. It was Lucy's favorite kind of place. She jumped down and landed rolling to break the brunt of the fall. Her knees cracked painfully as she sprang back up with the speed that could give a mere mortal whiplash. Gajeel stumbled behind her; his uneven breaths made Lucy smile. She knew she was better than him and Juvia was giving him way too much- Lucy slammed into the ground when Iron wrapped around her ankles, pulling her backward.

"See bunny girl I told you that you couldn't run forever." He gasped between words trying to catch his breath. The iron retreated, turning back into an arm. Holy gods, a man who could turn into iron. Lucy swiftly stood pulling her bow from behind her, magic tingling down her arms waiting for it to be unleashed. To destroy.

"Gihi, I want to see your true form little fairy."

Lucy snarled, "I know about you, they call you Black Steel Gajeel." Lucy raised her lip in a snarl, her elongated canines showing, ears turning to a point, he wants a fairy, so she'd give him one. Fae are predators and wild. Many were ruthless warriors sworn to protect their kingdom.

"I'm tired of the chitchat. I need money, and you're worth quite a ton."

Lucy's eyes narrowed before she smirked, "well then let's see if the rumors about you are true." She released an arrow, but he quickly sidestepped. Damn, he was fast, Lucy's huffed in frustration and threw her bow down.

"Getting angry bunny girl?"

She shrugged, "how about steel against steel?" She pulled out the two wickedly sharp fighting knives from her belt.

"Gehi, I like you bunny girl it's a shame we couldn't keep you."

He lashed out his arm turning into what looked like a sword. Her arms shook at the force of the blow that struck her blades. He growled and shoved her back, iron wrapped around her wrist. Lucy raised her hand, it glowing with power, "oh, I don't think so." Another iron cuff wrapped around her other wrist.

Lucy hissed, "shit." She backed up, her back pressing against the brick wall. His hand wrapped around her throat. Lucy clawed at his arm trying to get air through her lungs.

"Any other tricks up your sleeves?"

Lucy gasped for any air she could get, "I know someone!" His hand tightened, "I know Juvia!"

He cocked his head to the side, "how do you know Juvia? Where is she?"

"I can bring you to her." He dropped her, Lucy's chest heaved.

"Why would you do that for me?"

Lucy looked at him and slowly stood, rubbing her bruising neck, "I was a slave too. I know what it's like to not have free will." She pulled her shirt to the side, showing him the mark that branded her as a slave that is now free. "I can help you."

His dark eyes stared into her, "thank you. You need to leave; Pinky is well out of the city limits. He's probably stressing."

Lucy smiled, "come with me."

He smiled, "are you, sure the pretty boy will be okay with it?"

Lucy shrugged, "that doesn't matter. He doesn't decide who I befriend."

His eyes flicked to her ears, "you might want to hide those." His mouth dropped open when she glamoured herself, "whoa, I haven't seen that kind of magic in a long time."

Lucy smiled, "I know I'm special. Now let's go before my pretty boy burns the city down to look for me."

 **Please review I would love to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was about to shove Gajeel ahead of her when the scent that she feared the most caught her attention. Lucy came to a complete stop, her body trembling, "Lucy, it's been a while." A voice like silk purred behind them.

Gajeel turned, "who the hell are you?"

Lucy's hand reached for a throwing knife. "Run," She said to Gajeel not daring to take her eyes off of Midnight. He looked the same, his lips a shade of purple and his eyes pierced your soul when you looked at them. His magic was so rare that even she didn't know his full abilities, but she heard it was the thing of nightmares.

"Like hell."

Lucy's jaw clenched, "find Natsu; magic doesn't work on him. Trust me, Run. I can handle this."

Midnight smiled, "I'd listen to the girl. Lucy, show me your real looks." She couldn't help but listen and dropped the glamour. Something deep inside her still felt the bond they had, he saved her, raised her even. He made every fiber of her being shiver in fear, and he was the beast that lurked in her dreams.

Lucy shoved Gajeel back with all her might and threw her dagger. It embedded itself right by his face in the stone wall. "Is that any way to greet your master?" His ear was bleeding; she hit him, she never thought she could with his magic.

"You are not my master, and I paid my debts." Lucy could sense Gajeel slowly taking steps back, heading her words.

"I think you owe me a lot of money after assassinating my clients, destroying my assets, and freeing my slaves. I especially won't forgive the fact you turned Flare against me."

"Ready?" Gajeel huffed, and Lucy forced all her magic into her palm, a blinding light giving Gajeel enough time to get out of range. Find Natsu and get him to fairy tail. The light cracked the bricks behind Midnight. His magic was staying true to the experience of Lucy trying to kill him two years ago.

Midnight grinned, "it's a shame, really. To have you leave home, you were such a good little listener when I saved you."

Lucy scoffed, "save me? Is that what you think you did?" Her body felt numb, turning into a killer, an assassin.

He tilted his head studying her. His eyes were flicking to her shoulder where the brand was, his hand pulled his sword out from his hip. Lucy readied herself gripping her two fighting knives as if her life depended on them. He was fast, and she could barely keep up, their blades striking causing sparks to fly in the air. She had to get in close and strike hard and fast. Lucy flinched when his sword cut her cheek, She snarled and swung herself under the swipe of his sword, her back bending back and her hair dragged along the ground. Lucy kicked Midnight's legs from him and straddled him holding a knife to his throat.

"You've been training."

"I've waited for this day to have the chance again."

"Oh?" He grabbed her waist and flung her back, her body slamming into the earth. Lucy quickly stood only for his hand to find her already bruised neck. Lucy choked out a cry and grabbed at his arm, "just do it, I dare you." She rasped.

He gave a wicked grin, "why would I kill my favorite prodigy? I believe you cut over the mark that shows your mine, and I think I should fix that." Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as he slammed her body to the ground, his weight pressing into her. Lucy pulled a fist back and punched him with all her might knocking him off balance. She tried to claw her way out from under him. He grabbed her ankles and pulled her back as she clawed at the ground scraping her fingers.

"No!" Lucy tried to shove him away as he unbuttoned her tunic pulling it away from her collarbone, his finger traced along the scar. Lucy thrashed against him only to earn a fist to the nose, a crack reverberated through her ears, stunning her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, lips trembling as blood dribbled down into her mouth. His hand pressed down, her skin burning from his magic Lucy screamed, thrashing against him, anything to make it stop, her nails digging into his neck, drawing blood. Lucy's body shook as he pressed his lips to her ear, kissing the tip, "I'll see you soon."

—

Natsu ran through the streets, ten soldiers on his tail. Of course, she wanted to split up; He could smell the iron and power radiating from the man. Natsu jumped over a bench, bystanders screamed in alarm.

It was too easy to lose the poor human soldiers. Man, Lucy always got the fun stuff, Natsu made his way through the gates, blending in.

Natsu sat by the large tree waiting for the powerful blond to meet him there. By the next hour, He was pacing. She should have been here by now, Natsu's magic flared and pulled to the city. A giant flash of brilliant gold soared through the sky, Lucy. Natsu took off in a sprint his legs already burning from the run earlier. She was in trouble, and he had no idea how. It was as if he could feel her fear growing as if they were one of the same.

He ran as fast as he could before, running into the man who was after Lucy.

Natsu grabbed his throat, "where is she?" Natsu pushed a little magic in his hands, burning Gajeel's skin.

"Don't worry we are allies, you need to hurry, she in trouble." Natsu released him and took off towards her vanilla scent. He could smell salt and blood, Gajeel swore and moved faster, matching Natsu's pace. They entered the alleyway, and there she was curled in on herself, her body shook with sobs.

"Luce?" Natsu said before rushing over, kneeling. He pulled her up, "are you hurt?"

She looked up at Natsu her eyes wide with fear, "he was here. He- "

She lurched forward emptying her stomach Natsu's nose scrunched at the putrid smell. She rolled back into a sitting position, and his eyes caught her unbuttoned tunic, "did someone?" He brushed his hand on her shoulder his stomach twisting as he looked at the fresh wound. The mark looked fresh as if it just happened. Lucy swatted his hand away and quickly covered the wound.

"I-I am no longer free of my debts, and he found out what I did."

"What did you do?"

Gajeel squatted down, "this little fairy almost took down all his assets."

Natsu looked back at her, "that's what you were doing, every night?"

She wiped her eyes, "I killed his clients, freed his slaves, and well I wanted to make his life a living hell." She breathed in and slowly stood, "I just want to go home." Her tears dried as she composed herself. Her nose still bled, but she took a sharp inhale and gently dabbed it.

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Act like it's fine, it's okay to cry."

Her shoulders squared, and she grabbed her bow and arrows, "I'm fine, so I suggest you drop it."

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other, "so what about him?" Natsu pointed at him.

Lucy pointed to Gajeel, "Gajeel this is Natsu, Natsu this is Gajeel. Both of you are dragon slayers so discuss, get to know each other."

Natsu held his hand out, "hurt her and I'll kill you."

Gajeel shrugged and shook his hand, "as long as I get to see Juvia I won't touch, bunny girl."

Lucy snorted, "territorial dragon bullshit."

Gajeel raised an eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"You heard me, now let's get out of here before more trouble shows up."

Natsu knew she was acting strong to convince herself she was fine. He saw right through her façade, but he wouldn't push it. She'd be pissed and probably try to kill him if he wanted to get her to show her feelings. Her hair shimmered and turned brown, Natsu still shook his head, glamouring was so bizarre to him. She possessed not only one but two rare magic abilities.

Gajeel shook his head, "what have I gotten myself into?"

—

By the time they made it a days' walk from Magnolia, they were exhausted. Lucy was silent through the whole trail, her hand absently rubbing the bandage on her shoulder. He nose bruised and her neck had a hark purple hand-shaped bruise. Natsu wished she would just talk to him, Gajeel was boring to talk to. They sat in a small clearing, crickets chirping loudly, wolves howling in the distance. Lucy was throwing her throwing knives into the grass beside her, an empty look in her eyes.

"She's strong." Natsu jumped as Gajeel sat next to him.

"Yeah, she's something else." They were quiet, hoping her fae hearing couldn't catch what they were saying. "I can't believe she is the assassin everyone has been talking about. She's so tiny."

Natsu smirked, "do you know what they call her?" Gajeel huffed and waited for him to continue. "Starlight assassin."

"makes sense, Salamander."

Natsu's eyes widened at that name, "how do you know that name?"

"Everyone has heard of it. I can smell the fire in you.."

Natsu nodded, "right, it's just many people have called me that, and it's not something I like to be reminded of."

"Sorry, I can understand the feeling."

"You're a bounty hunter from the guild Phantom Lord, right? Black steel Gajeel."

"I hate that name. I guess I'm no longer part of Phantom Lord now, I can't wait to see Juvia again."

"Who is she?" Natsu asked, curiously.

"A good friend, we were raised together." They were silent watching Lucy angrily trip her knife from the soft earth. Both knew not to mess with the fairy. Her magic seemed to grow around us from her anger. Emotion was the one thing that magic loved to listen to. Natsu's especially, anger was something to be afraid of. His chest throbbed at the memory of her magic hitting him at full blast, protecting her from a life or death situation. It's funny how such a small body could contain so much power.

Lucy stood, "I'm going for a walk." She snatched her throwing knife and walked away. Her footsteps were barely audible.

Natsu went to go after her, but Gajeel grabbed his arm, "let her be alone for a bit then go after her." He was probably right, Natsu liked to live another day or keep all his limbs and certain appendages.

—

Fear was all she felt. She could still feel his weight on her and his lips, touching the delicate point of her ears. She could feel the strength he had with each lash of the whip, could feel his hand wrapped around my throat making it difficult to breathe. The same hands that were kind one moment but violent the next. Oh, gods, she felt like she couldn't breathe. Her chest heaved, tears running down her face, she was empty. There was nothing left for her, her people killed and are hiding too afraid to fight back, her freedom was no longer her's. Lucy screamed and punched a tree, the wood splintering as her magic tore through it. Nothing, she was a nothing. Lucy pressed her back against a trunk and pulled her knees to her chest. Empty, she was utterly empty.

Lucy felt warm hands wrap around her, holding her close. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smoky scent, "I'm so sorry Luce, I shouldn't have left you."

"It's not our fault Natsu. It's mine I wasn't strong enough."

Natsu's grip tightened, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know, but he won't do anything to me. Midnight might be a sadist, but he valued me and treated me like a daughter when I was growing up. He's trying to scare me and play his mind games so I'll play the game. But my rules."

"What kind of game?"

Lucy twisted in his arms to face him, "a game of cat and mouse but in the end, one dies. I'm going to kill him." That was her resolve. He wants a game; she'll play. She will make his life a living hell where he begs her to end his miserable life at the end of it.

"You are vicious."

Lucy smiled and pressed herself closer, "I know, I'm a monster."

His grip tightened around her waist, "if you're a monster then so am I."

Lucy brushed her lips against his, "I would love a distraction, but sadly Gajeel could walk by and see us."

Natsu sighed, "and why on earth would I want to distract you?"

Lucy smiled and pressed her lips against his ear, "because I can smell it and you can barely keep your eyes off me. Trust me I know I smell the same way." Lucy poked his nose and stood. His eyes, widening as she started to walk back, "until we are no longer in a forest I guess the distraction will have to wait."

"Lucy!" His voice was deeper, and his heart was sputtering about. Lucy smirked as she walked away. She loved making him frazzled.

 **Please review I would love to know what you think.**

 **Lot's of Love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy walked in front of Gajeel and Natsu, leading the way to Magnolia. Her magic was trailing behind her due to her excitement. Natsu frowned when Gajeel kept putting his hand out to touch Lucy's gold magic, "Do you know you do this?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy turned her face turning red as she took in her magic, "sorry I don't mean to do it! I can't control it sometimes."

Natsu shrugged, "she does it in her sleep too."

"Natsu! Don't tell people that!" She slowed her pace to walk in between us. Natsu clenched his jaw; he didn't like her being near Gajeel. His presence was making him on edge even though Lucy didn't seem to mind.

"I'm only telling the truth." She slapped Natsu's shoulder.

"Ow! Lucy that hurt!"

"I didn't hit you that hard."

"Gihi, I think salamander is a little jealous."

"I am not jealous!"

Lucy laughed, "you so are, but don't worry as Gajeel put it you're my pretty boy."

Natsu's cheeks heated, "Luce!" His voice was a higher octave than usual.

Gajeel and her both laughed. Natsu watched as she tilted her head back and her hand clutched her stomach, "I'm just messing with ya."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "yeah whatever." Natsu was smiling and playfully shoved her shoulder only to be pushed back.

Gajeel sighed, "can you two please stop flirting?"

They were silent for another thirty minutes before Natsu was slapped again, "Ow! Lucy stop hitting me!"

She smiled wide, "we are here!" She ran up the giant hill Natsu sighed and ran to catch up to her, and she was fast for such a short person.

"It's so amazing! I hope we aren't too late to grab some fresh bread." She grabbed Natsu's hand practically leaving Gajeel behind.

"Bunny girl! Slow down!"

"Move faster!"

She walked through the crowds of people who greeted her. The guild mark was now showing proudly on her hand. A group of musicians greeted her and started to play. People began to dance all laughing, "come on you two dance!" She said as she started twirling to the beat.

Gajeel only leaned against the building as he watched with amusement while Natsu was pulled into the dancing crowd, "Luce I don't know how to dance."

"It's easy just follow my lead." Natsu copied her movements are elbows locked together with strangers as they danced in a circle. Lucy was laughing, and Natsu joined in. When the song was over Lucy thanked the men, "it was lovely thank you."

"It's nice to see you back Lucy." One of the older men ruffled her hair. Lucy confidently walked along the streets.

They walked through the streets snacking on sweets before stopping by a small pond, "we are here!"

Natsu frowned, "uh Lucy. I don't see or smell anything."

"Neither do I bunny girl you sure you got the right place?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, she placed her hand on a stone, and it shimmered before their eyes. A large guild shimmered into existence, "I told you it protects those who live here only people of Magnolia can see Fairy Tail." Natsu 's jaw went slack, the magical power that radiates from inside was insane. There must have been dozens of magic users within the building.

"Well, it looks like Lucy finally returns!" Lucy turned a huge smile on her face, "Gray!" She ran to the man who wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Why is he half naked?" Natsu asked. Lucy jumped into his arms hugging him, "I missed you! Is Juvia with you?"

"No, she's inside the guild. Master will be glad of your return."

Lucy turned them, "Gray this is Natsu and Gajeel both who would like to join Fairy Tail. Gray has a striping habit so make sure you don't catch it like Juvia."

Her ears turned to a point as she slammed the guild doors open, "I'm back! Where is Master?"

Natsu walked behind Lucy taking in the sight of all sorts of magical creatures. It was insane! A tank in the back that connected to the pond for the mermaids one of which smiled wide as she climbed out shifting into a human form, "Gajeel!"

"Juvia! You're okay!" Both of them pulled each other into their arms.

Lucy smiled, "they were raised together. Don't get your- Gray your clothes."

"When did that happen!?"

Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand, "come on let's get you a guild mark. Mira!"

A young woman turned her hair white as snow, "ah Lucy! You are home and safe! I'm so glad, oh who is this?"

Natsu held out his hand, "I'm Natsu."

"Are you joining Fairy Tail?"

"I am."

Lucy leaned over the bar, "where is Master I need to talk to him."

"He's not here at the moment sorry Lucy. Okay, Natsu where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Sorry I don't he's meeting with Blue Pegasus today."

Natsu thought for a moment as he listened, "on my shoulder red please." Mira smiled and pulled out what looked to be a stamp and pressed it on his shoulder.

"Okay, all set! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Thank you, Mira! Can I ask what you are?"

Mira waved her hand, "I'm a descendant of Fae bloodline, but I'm mostly a demon. Now for your registration, I have to ask what are you?"

Natsu smiled, "fire dragon slayer."

Lucy leaned in at the bar, "careful he's hot-headed." Her teasing tone brought a smile to Natsu's face.

Mira laughed, "I think everyone here is hot-headed, Cana should you be drinking that much?"

A woman who looked to be a lesser fae from the orange tint of her skin stopped drinking to squint at Mira, "I'm fiiiiine."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "that is Cana she's a drunk and a hopeless flirt."

"Lu-Chan!"

A blue brunette ran up to Lucy, "Levy-Chan! I missed you!"

Natsu inwardly groaned when Gajeel came close, "bunny girl care to introduce?"

Levy blinked and stared at them with a questioning brow. Lucy waved her hand, "oh yeah, Levy this is Natsu and Gajeel both tried to kill me, but I kicked their assess."

Levy facepalmed, "why do you keep bringing people who try to kill you? First Juvia, and now these two?"

"Listen Shrimp I was only following orders but we are good friends aren't we bunny girl, besides I didn't try to kill ya. That was all pinky."

Natsu growled, "I was being controlled!"

Lucy patted his shoulder, "It's okay I forgive you."

"Listen up brats! We are in troubling times, magic users of all kinds are being hunted down. We must protect our own, and no one is to leave the guild alone! Always be in pairs or if you must leave on your own be on guard. We are a family, and we will make anyone our enemies whether it's a kingdom or the entire world for our family because we are Fairy Tail!"

Everyone cheered, to have this many people to call a family was something Natsu couldn't even remember. Family, that's what he was a part of. He looked at Lucy who was deep in thought. She met his and smiled, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Natsu." She raised her hand that had her guild mark and winked at him.

A hand squeezed his shoulder, and he turned to look at Gray, "I know she can handle herself but don't hurt her or I'll have to kill you."

"What do you mean?"

Gray snorted, "I see how she looks at you and the way you look at her. Don't break her heart." Natsu blushed a deep crimson and quickly looked away.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia was looking for you."

Natsu smirked at the mermaid, "I'm sorry to keep him, I'm Natsu by the way."

"Oh, you helped bring Gajeel to see Juvia again?" Man, this chick is weird.

"I guess."

"Juvia thanks you. Come on Gray-Sama Juvia want to go home."

Natsu turned back to Lucy only to realize she disappeared. Her scent was trailing up the stairs, so he sat at the bar and had a much-needed drink.

Lucy walked up the steps after Master, her bag felt more ponderous, and her feet were like lead. Lucy knocked on the door, "come in, child. Tell me, what is bothering you young one?"

Lucy swallowed, "Things are a lot worse, the people are scared."

"But that isn't what is troubling you."

Her hands shook as she unbuttoned her tunic and pulled it aside, "he found me. He knows what I've done, and he wants me back."

Makarov frowned, "you are my child, and I will not lose you after what you've been through. You are safe here, Lucy and that bastard won't touch you again."

"He'll kill to have me back, to control me again."

He stood on his desk, "then don't let him; you are strong Lucy, you aren't the scared girl I brought to Fairy Tail anymore. Fairy Tail will protect you from anyone."

"That's not all." Lucy pulled out the stone, a beast laid inside, and it whispered horrible things to her while her skin touched it. She also grabbed the wanted poster, "The king is looking for me, he doesn't know I'm a High Fae but still. And he controlled Natsu with this, it was implanted in his skin, but it looks like the same stone that was in the ring from that one council member. Natsu was able to regain control before I removed it. We need to know how he did that."

Makarov took it from her hands, "interesting, you're right it's not from this world, it's almost like something is living in it."

"A beast, Natsu was able to gain control over his own body, but it's like it takes over and makes you watch. This shouldn't be on this earth. Some soldier's wear it, and they act nothing like a mortal."

"We will figure things out, child, for now, rest and enjoy being home. Remember don't let him get to you, just because that mark is there it means nothing, you are your own person, and no one can cage a wolf because no one can take the wild out."

Lucy smiled and stood, "thank you, gramps, I needed that. Don't forget story night is tomorrow!" Lucy said as she walked out. Lucy slid into the seat next to Natsu.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, great actually. Well, since we have to leave in pairs would you like to stay at my house?"

Mira squealed, "I know what to call it!"

Lucy blinked, "call what?"

"Nalu! It's perfect. Okay, sorry go back to your conversation."

"Nalu?" Natsu asked.

Lucy finally put the pieces together, and her cheeks burned red, "Mira!

"I don't get it, Luce."

"It doesn't matter come on Natsu." Lucy pulled him along and made her way to my little apartment.

Lucy walked along the edge of the river bank, "Hey Lucy! Careful not to fall in!" Two men from a small boat yelled after her.

Lucy waved, "I won't!"

"So, where do you live?" Natsu asked.

"Right here!" Lucy jumped off the little ledge and opened the door, "be quiet because my landlady can be a little much."

Lucy opened the door to her apartment, and Natsu walked in, sniffing and looking at everything. "It's not what I thought you would have."

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "you seem to be the extravagant type."

Lucy laughed, "I am, just not with furniture. Do you want anything to eat?" Lucy walked to her fridge and opened it, "oh, never mind." The fridge was empty except for some yogurt that smelled like it expired.

Natsu sat on her bed watching, "I like it here it smells like you."

Lucy blushed, "don't say things like that!"

He smiled, "Why? I like your scent its vanilla and strawberry. So I'm guessing your favorite color is pink." He said as he looked at the pink bed spread and pink walls. He was intrigued by the one thing that stood out the most a red and gold banner that was torn as if it had been through a war, the shape of a lion in the middle of it; he realized it was meant to represent the leader of the zodiacs.

"What is that?" He asked her pointing to the banner."

"It was my uh, mother's." Lucy nervously played with her hands. He couldn't know not yet; it would ruin the element of surprise.

"Oh cool."

"Yeah, I guess. So um… I guess I'm going to get ready for bed."

Lucy never had anyone in her room before outside of Levy; this was the place she liked to keep privet. Lucy peeled off her clothes that were worn from traveling and stepped into the shower. She sighed when the water washed over her; it felt nice to be in her own home. Lucy could hear Natsu move around, probably snooping. Her hand felt the new angry raised mark on her shoulder, A wolf that cannot be caged, she remembered those words like the back of her hand, Gramps said that to her when he let her decide if she wanted to join Fairy Tail. She never had the capability of choosing what she wanted to do. Lucy threw the soap bar as her shoulders shook trying to keep her sobs from making noise. She didn't understand how he still had that effect on her; she felt disgusting from all the things she was forced to do, and the men who she bedded to pay debts seemed to come back to the surface. Her skin crawled at the memories. Why did it have to be me? Was all she could think in an answer.

Natsu placed his back to the bathroom door listening to Lucy's angry sobs and her throwing things. He knew she was barely holding on, but she tried to pretend she was fine when she wasn't. Natsu stood and started removing his boots, and scarf. He gently brushed the dirt of the article of clothing, remembering when his father gave it to him. It was the one thing he was allowed to keep while being under the king. He missed his people terribly, but if it weren't for the raid, he would have never met Lucy or join a guild. Natsu jumped when the bathroom door opened; Lucy was only wearing a tiny white towel.

"You can wash off if you'd like." Her voice was hoarse, and her eyes were puffy. She held her self up as if nothing happened.

Natsu nodded, "thanks I wil-"

He watched as she slowly unwrapped the towel her back facing him as she dropped it. Natsu's face burned, but he couldn't seem to look away, "uh Luce, what are ya doing?"

She threw on a tiny little red nightgown, and she turned to him with a wicked smirk, "getting ready for bed, why is something wrong? Now go shower you reek."

Natsu sputtered, "r-right" By the time he finished Lucy was on one side of her bed with another pillow next to her. He climbed in next to her and she immediately shuffled closer, shivering a bit. Natsu nuzzled her neck and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

 **Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember to leave a review, I love to know what ya'll think!**

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes only to sigh and relax into the warmth behind her. Natsu's smokey scent was all she could smell. His arm was wrapped around her waist, and his breath tickled her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"We are alone, perfect time for distractions." Lucy's skin felt as if it was on fire as his hand traveled up to her right breast. She gasped as his thumb brushed the underside of her, goose bumps spreading across her skin.

His lips pressed against the back of her ear, "well do you still want a distraction?" Lucy's back arched, "because you seem to want one."

Lucy moaned and tried to roll to face him, but he pressed her harder against the mattress, "Natsu." Her magic roared in her ears as he slid his hand underneath her nightgown. His hands were so warm, and she could feel his magic rolling off him.

"You know all that teasing isn't nice. I don't like you being so friendly to Gajeel and the ice princess. I should punish you for what you've been putting me through."

Lucy growled, all pure fae, "and what kind of punishment do you have in mind?" Natsu's hand glided down her stomach, nd he nibbled her ear. She wanted more, needed more of him.

"please Natsu. Please." She couldn't believe how easy it was for him to make her beg. She has never begged a man to do anything they were the ones begging. She was the one who made them melt into puddy in her hands.

He hummed, "I like the sound of you begging for me to touch you. But sadly I won't. I decided that is your punishment since you've been leaving me all frustrated." His finger dragged up her opening, and he pulled his hand out from under her nightgown. A whine escaped her lips. Lucy tried to grab his hand, but he quickly stood, "I need to shower." He said as he started walking away, a sly smirk spread across his face. He was rutting proud of himself, Lucy snarled as the door closed behind him.

"Natsu!" Lucyhuffed.

—

Natsu wanted to hear those moans again, wanted to know every crook and cranny of her. He wanted to know what other nosies she could make and how to get them. She was a goddess among women and a vixen. For what felt like hours Natsu finally got out go the shower only to find Lucy dressed and writing something at her desk. He leaned down, "What are you writing?"

"Kayaaa! Don't read it!" She hunched over it.

"Oh, but I wanted to read it."

"No, it's not finished, and I promised Levy she could read it first."

Natsu sighed, "but I want to read it." Natsu leaned over and leaned his head on her shoulder, "don't forget I could tell the whole guild that you begged for me-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if you want to live." Natsu swallowed a dark aurora surrounding her.

"Gomen," he mumbled.

"We should go to the guild anyways; tonight is story night!"

Natsu looked at her, "what happens during story night?"

Lucy smiled, "we tell stories of our kind that is usually passed on from generation to generation. Like Gray, he tells the story of the ice fairies and demon slayers, their culture, and lore. As for me, I tell the stories of the stars like my mother did. There is something I haven't told you yet. I'm from Tenroujima, and my village wasn't really a village."

Natsu squinted, "well what was it?"

She smiled deviously, "you'll find out tonight."

"But Lucy! I want to know now!"

"Too bad. Come on I want to show you something before we go to the guild." She grabbed his hand as she led him to the forest. A small cottage was in the middle of a clearing, "Why are we here?"

"I'm building this. I can't afford my apartment, so I decided to have my own home. If you'd like we can build another room since it's not finished."

His eyes widened, "you would do that for me?"

Lucy turned raising her hand with her guild mark, "You are a fairy tail member now and my friend why would I not?"

Natsu scratched the back of his neck, a blush trailing up his neck and cheeks. "It's just I don't know if you'd be comfortable with living with me."

Lucy laughed, "Natsu I couldn't be more comfortable with you. Besides." She came up to him placing her hands on his chest, "you've seen me naked before, and I have seen you naked, so it's not like it's new territory."

Natsu shook my head, "do you not have any shame?"

She started to walk back to Fairy Tail, "no."

A brawl started in the guild not long after they walked in. Lucy was leaning against the bar watching the fight as Natsu punched Gray who called him a pyro idiot. He could hear Lucy talk to Levy, "isn't that what all pretty males are for Levy?"

Levy sighed, "yeah but Juvia doesn't have to brag about it."

Natsu could feel Lucy's gaze, "I'd brag about it. Especially when it was with my consent."

"Lu-Chan." Levy's voice lowered.

"It's okay like what Gramps said the past is the past, and no one will do that again."

"How do you stay so positive? If I went through what happened to you, I wouldn't handle it well."

"I keep on living Levy-Chan and enjoy it because it would be a slap in the-" just then a fist to the face made Natsu lose the rest of the conversation.

"Gray!"

"Natsu! You idiot I'm your opponent!"

The guild doors slammed open, and woman with red hair came in, "look what happened to the guild! I thought I told you lot to stop breaking things!"

"Erza!" Gray squeaked.

"Who is she?"

"One of the strongest mages in Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlett, Titania. She could level the playing field with Lucy."

Natsu's body shook as Erza looked at him, "you must be new I'm Erza."

"Natsu," He said his hand was dumbly reaching for hers only to be pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Welcome, where is Lucy?"

"Got ya!" Lucy yelled as she latched on to Erza into a choke hold.

"Good try Lucy." Erza flipped Lucy over her shoulder making Lucy hit the wooden floor with a massive thwack!

"Erza did you have to throw her so hard?" Gray asked only to be smacked upside the head.

"I need to speak to Master."

Lucy raised her hand, "upstairs. Welcome home." Natsu's jaw fell open as Lucy pulled Erza into a hug. If he were to do what Erza did, he'd be obliterated.

"Are they always like that?"

Gray laughed, "yeah Erza was the first to know of Lucy's past and helped her get through it. We don't know much actually. It's only Master, Erza, and Mira."

"Why Mira?"

Gray shrugged, "Mira is always so kind and caring. She was the only one to get Lucy to speak, she was too scared of what ever happened."

Natsu looked at Lucy who was watching the red-haired woman go up to the Master. She turned to him with a huge smile, "Natsu I still need to kick your ass."

"What why?"

"For this morning." Natsu gulped and pulled Gray in front of me.

"Oi! What are you doing?" Gray yelled and shoved him in front of him as the blond stalked over, her hand glowing with magic. Thankfully for Natsu's sake they couldn't go all out, but at least it'll be fun, "I'm all fired up!" His hand lit with fire as he charged her.

Meanwhile, in Master's office, Erza sat with Makarov both frowning at a small orb that was glowing, but the light was dimming.

"We don't have much time. Layla said once the light of this orb goes out Lucy's memories of her magic will return. If Midnight finds out about her true power and gets the news to the king or worse, Zeref we'll be facing war. They would do anything for that much magic."

Erza nodded, "although I'm sure her spirits will be happy to be summoned again. She'll unlock one of the great fairy magics, Fairy Glitter, as well.."

Makarov nodded, "her power is increasing by the day soon the orb will break calling the spirits back to their keys and master. Ten zodiac keys and several silver ones."

"Where are the other two?"

"There are celestial mages out there, Layla gave two to a trusted friend to watch over them and the forbidden thirteenth key. They are safe, in good hands."

He traced a finger over the small crack that seemed to get larger each day. Makarov placed the orb in his desk and locked it.

"Is that all, Master?"

"Yes, thank you Erza."

"Wendy!" Lucy said as she ran to the young girl.

"I just got back from a job, and I'm happy to see you Lucy-San. Plus I can't miss story night!"

Natsu came over, "who's this?"

Lucy smiled, "this is Wendy she's a sky Dragonslayer. Wendy this is Natsu, a Fire dragon slayer. Over there is Gajeel he is a dragon slayer as well."

Wendy gasped, "there are more of my kind?"

Natsu squatted Down, "there are many others we just have to find them, Wendy."

"Natsu-San!" Natsu hugged her before looking at Lucy.

"Did you really have to hit me that hard?"

Lucy scoffed and rubbed her arm, "well you hit me that hard so I returned the favor." A ringing in her ear suddenly grew louder, making her wince.

"Hey Luce, what's wrong?"

"Oh, no are they starting again?" Wendy asked.

Natsu looked at Lucy, "what is?"

"The headaches. It's weird they just randomly occur. But it's fine though."

Everyone was scrambling around moving things out of the way while others grabbed pillows and blankets.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Story time! The thing that helps us keep our cultures alive." Once everything was settled everyone formed a large circle Master Makarov was sitting on a table to be up a little higher. It was weird for him to be a giant but preferred to stay in a small body. "Laxus please get the lights!" Natsu watched as Laxus waved his hand the electricity crackling from his body as the lights dimmed. Lucy nudged Natsu, "he is a lightning dragon slayer."

"Are you telling me you knew everything about dragon slayers?"

"No, I was telling you the truth, I just knew some little things. Wendy knows, but he was made not born."

"You can make a dragon slayer?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded, "a lacrima. Now shush."

"As Fairy Tail tradition we tell the stories that make us who we are. Some of us may be the last of your kind, and we must keep our memories living. These are troubling times but we will live on and so will our people. Lucy, would you mind helping?"

Lucy smiled wide and sat right in the middle of the circle. A small child was running to be in her lap, "Lucy!"

"Hi, Asuka it's been awhile. You sure have grown since I last saw you."

"I love it when we tell stories when you are here. It's always so pretty."

Natsu leaned towards Gray, "what does she do?"

"It's about to start shut up fire head."

Master began to speak, "tonight is about Tenroujima the home of the Fae, its Lucy's turn to share."

Lucy breathed in, her heart jamming in her chest as she formed the beautiful island that had a tree in the center that provides magic to the land. She made eye contact with Natsu and began. She told the history of the Zodiacs and how they blessed the queen's family long ago to watch over the kingdom. The shape of the Fae queen began to take form and Natsu realized she was an older version on Lucy. "She's pretty!" Auska exclaimed loudly.

Lucy smiled, "she was." Lucy forced her magic to shape a little girl who held the queens hand, the tips of her ears poking through the long hair. "There once was a princess who loved her kingdom of the stars. But one day her kingdom burned, the smoke rising from the ashes to the celestial world where the zodiacs wept as their queen who loved them passed away. The princess had to disappear for a while so one day she can save her beloved kingdom."

Auska gasped, "why did she have to leave?"

Lucy smiled sadly, "so she could survive and fight another day."

"She's the heir to the throne," Natsu said breathlessly.

Gray nodded, "yeah but we don't know much else about her. She is a means to an end for this war. Her identity never leaves these doors."

Natsu looked at Gray, "Do the rebels know?"

"Some but only the guilds. Each master swore an oath of secrecy."

Natsu looked back at Lucy her smile wide as she talked about her people. She was a queen and someone who could turn the tides in the never-ending war between species. She was the one thing the king feared more than anything and she is so young to have the burden tossed to her. Lucy was a Queen, assassin, and a member of the strongest guild in Fiore. A force not to be looked down upon but to be feared.


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu was glancing up at lucy every so often. His mouth, opening and closing like he wanted to say something. "You can quit staring you know," She told him.

"It's just, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have treated you any different." Lucy shrugged, "I just don't remember much, and I don't want to rule a kingdom. I don't know how to." Her heart seemed to try to bounce out of her chest as she waited for Natsu to answer.

"Well, on one side everyone thinks you are dead, but on the other side you have your people to think about."

Lucy looked at Natsu her eyes watering a bit, "It's just, I'm broken, damaged goods, and with a past like mine I am not fit to be a queen."

"I couldn't think of anyone else that I would want to have as my queen. If anything, you have skills that could prove to be useful."

Lucy laughed darkly, "I don't think you understand me that well. I've done terrible things; I've killed people, good people. I bedded men and women to gain information, and I did many other things I'm not proud of. I did everything Midnight asked of me even if I knew it was wrong."

Natsu brushes his hand along her jawline, "it's your decision, but no matter what happened in the past doesn't define who you are. I'd be proud to say you're my queen."

Lucy leaned into his touch, "Natsu I-" she gasped as he leaned in, his lips on hers. He was always so warm, and he had a slight scent of Tenrojima in fall. The kiss felt like it went on forever their tongues exploring each other's mouths. He was safe and so warm to be around, he felt like home. Suddenly pain flooded Lucy's senses; her magic flared as her head felt like someone was pushing a hot iron knife into it. "Luce! What's wrong?" Lucy could barely hear Natsu over the ringing.

—

"Lucy come on sweetheart you need to be quiet."

Young Lucy stomped her foot to the ground, "I want to play with my friends! I don't want to do stupid princess things!"

Lyla leaned down, "you can't right now we have important business with the King of Fiore if we want to have peace with our people."

Lucy frowned, "fine mommy but after I want to play with Aquarius! She's my first and best friend in the whole world."

Layla smiled at her daughter she loved the celestial spirits like they were her friends and not tools and Layla couldn't have been prouder of her. Jude was already sitting at the table his slightly tipped ears proved he wasn't pure Fae and that Humans and Fae could get along. So, Lucy sat at the boring meeting holding Loke and Aquarius' key tightly in her hand. Once she was excused, she ran off with a glass of water to call out her spirit.

"What a powerful daughter you two have."

Layla straightened, "she is."

"You creatures have all that power under your fingertips yet-" that's all Lucy could hear before running out of the room. Humans were dumb anyways she never understood why their ears were so ugly. Though she did have some human friends, so not all of them were dumb. She smiled as she sat down, "open, the gate of the water bearer, Aquarius!"

"Tsk, I thought I told you to stop summoning me from your water that had backwash in it!"

"But you are my friend Aquarius! I love you even if you are mean to me!" Lucy wrapped her little arms over the celestial spirit.

—

Flashes of memories flashed through Lucy's head. Her magic went down so deep, and the barrier that always seemed to be there vanished, dwelling underneath was practically a void, holy gods, She didn't think she had that much magic. Urno Metoria, fairy glitter, and her spirits. Her friends were waiting for her to call them back. They somehow were able to come on their own which explained why Midnight never remembered Loke; he wasn't always there.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Natsu held Lucy's face in his hands, "you blacked out for a moment."

"Nothing, it was nothing." Lucy knew he saw through it but he didn't question any further, but she forced a smile, "I know what we should do! Let's go on a job!"

"Like an assassin job?" He asked.

Lucy snorted, "no guild work, the good kind of work. I get my special jobs a little differently."

"Care to explain?"

Lucy shrugged, "I guess I can; I have contacts and people I met through doing jobs for Midnight. I get to select which ones I think will benefit the people, my people."

"There's the queen that I see in you; you want to protect your people, unlike some rulers we know. We could use someone in power who cares about everyone in their kingdom."

Lucy turned away, "enough Natsu. Let's get to the guild and pick a job."

Natsu sighed, and Lucy knew he didn't want to stop talking about it. She could never be a real queen not with what she's done.

Natsu trailed after Lucy as she slammed the guild doors open.

"Mira! I'm looking for a quest." Lucy said while she leaned against the bar. Erza walked over, "I could use you for my quest, how about Gray comes with us?"

Mira's eyes widened as she looked between the three. Lucy smiled up at Erza and glanced at Natsu, "Natsu, you come too. We could use your fire."

Natsu's heart sped, having to be with Erza unnerved him; she was intimidating for sure. Lucy's magic seemed to grow every day making his magic surge along with hers. She felt it too, building and making her body ache, wanting to be free with no restraints.

"Amazing! Natsu you are so lucky!"

Natsu turned to Mira, "what do you mean?"

"I think this might be the strongest team in Fairytail. Gray, Erza, and Lucy. And you, of course, Dragonslayers are very powerful. You are the dream team of FairyTail." Natsu looked back at the group of misfits, watching Lucy as she held Gray in a choke hold while Erza was advising on how better her technique. The two women scared him though Natsu would never admit to that.

Natsu walked towards Lucy who was laughing at Gray who was on the ground, "Hey, Natsu let's go get our stuff from my apartment."

Erza gave Lucy a disapproved look, "no funny business, we meet at the train station in exactly two hours."

"What is this job anyway?" Gray asked.

"I'll explain on the train." Erza looked at Lucy her face softening.

Lucy glared back at Erza, her heart thundering in her chest, it was something related to her. She turned sharply, "come on Natsu we need to pack, and I need my sharp knives." Natsu gulped and quickly followed after the blond fairy. Lucy's steps were quick and silent, Natsu could smell a faint bit of fear coming from her.

"Are you going to tell me what is making you afraid?"

Lucy slowed and turned to look at Natsu, her face cold as stone. "It has to do with someone from my past, Erza won't tell us because she wants to make sure I'm okay to handle it."

"Are you okay?"

No, she wasn't and she knew he knew that she wasn't okay but she straightened and held her head up higher, "I'm fine."

Natsu rolled his eyes but didn't press further, losing a limb was not on his agenda.

 **Please leave a review, I would love to know your thoughts.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I edited all chapters and all are posted. I kind of got carried away writing this one and I have some interesting plans for chapter ten. I love this fanfiction, it's one of my favorites but it takes a lot of time to plan. I literally dream about it because I'm planing it hours at a time during the day. Please review, I'd love to know what you think!**

* * *

Lucy was quiet on the train as Erza handed her the letter that spoke volumes of the consequences she was about to receive from her actions against Midnight.

 _Lucy,_

 _I'm afraid my time might be up, Midnight is coming for me, and he will kill me. You may be too late when you arrive in Heragon. Please, find my family if they are still alive and tell them I tried. I would have loved to see Tenrojima again, full of life and happiness between species._

 _Fight this war and win, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't fit for your crown. You were and always will be my rival, but first, you were my friend. So, fight and don't let them win. Don't give them the satisfaction, be the predator that Midnight tried so hard to tame._

 _I believe in you,_

 _Flare._

Lucy's hands shook as she read the letter four more times before handing it to Natsu, "destroy it, please." Natsu did what she asked his gaze never leaving her.

"Now you see why I waited until we were all on the train."

Lucy nodded numbly, "Erza I'm going to kill him if he hurts even one hair on her head."

"Whose head?" Gray asked, but Natsu knew precisely who she was talking about as her hand kept reaching for that mark on her collarbone/shoulder.

"I know Lucy, and we will help you."

Natsu held her hand as the train pulled to a stop his stomach twisting and turning about but he didn't let them know.

They walked through the streets, Erza leading them to an inn so they could rest and prepare for their quest to find Flare, hoping they weren't too late.

Lucy looked to the bag that Erza was carrying with a guarded arm around it as if it would fall apart, "Erza what is in that bag?"

"Just some valuables I took with me, nothing you need to worry about." Her arm tightened around it. Lucy's magic seemed compelled to reach for whatever laid inside.

"Man Luce, it seems like yesterday we were here."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "we caused a lot of trouble. I can't believe Flare was dumb enough to come back. If she isn't dead, I'm killing her myself for her stupidity." Lucy joked, but her tone didn't quite reach the happy one she wanted.

* * *

Midnight crossed his legs, a smile spreading across his face. Lucy, came for her, good. He looked to the body on the floor, mangled beyond repair and a head missing. He was going to send Lucy a message that he hopes will break her, make her fear him again. Make her listen and not cause him any more issues; once she's back in his possession he was going to lock her away until he found his own ring like the king had to make his subjects loyal, he had to know what they did and how they worked. He waved his hand, and one of his men picked up the box that had a small handwritten note attached to it and went to deliver it to the destination he desired. Lucy would find it; she always did find things that didn't belong to her.

* * *

Lucy looked at the sleeping dragonslayer next to her; he looked so peaceful while he slept. She knew he'd kill her for leaving without them to find Flare. But, she needed information, and the assassin's keep wasn't too far from the inn and the bar that Midnight loved to visit frequently. Lucy stalked through the streets, her hood covering her face, she entered the musty old bar that was full of drunks. There was the one who could never keep a secret for his life, Racer or his real name skinny bastard was a drunk, and his magic was the only reason for him never getting caught. Being able to run out of any situation.

Lucy sat next to him waving the bartender over for a glass of ale. "Sawyer, it's been a while."

"What on earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead or chained up?"

"Oh, you would love that Sawyer, I'm here for information and you are going to give it to me."

"Like hell." He spat. He went to get up.

Lucy grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head into the bar, "I don't think so, no running this time. Now you are going to tell me where Flare is."

"That whore? She's long gone, I heard she was planning on leaving and running away as you did."

A knife pressed against his crotch, "not good enough, you don't want to lose a certain, appendage, do you?"

"You can go to hell, you bitch."

Lucy sighed, "I guess you do." She slowly pressed the knife harder making him cry out.

"Okay fine! I heard from Angle that she was caught, Midnight did something horrible to her, that's all I know, I swear it."

Lucy released him, "was that so hard? Where is she?"

"I don't know, I promise, that's all I know."

"Thank you; this is for all your troubles." She placed a small coin, hoping Midnight would see. She needed him to know she was playing the game; he would know where the currency was from and know exactly who it came from.

Lucy quickly stood and chugged her ale before leaving. She had to find Flare even if it was the last thing she'd do. She made one more stop before heading back to the inn, hoping everyone was still asleep. Her magic roared, making her head spin and skin itch. These little episodes seemed to be happening more frequently, and they scared her. They made her feel out of control and dangerous. She gently shut the door behind her, slumping against the door. Her dragon slayer slept peacefully on the bed, dead to the world. Or so she thought as he opened his eyes looking her up and down, "busy night?"

Lucy shrugged, trying to hide the pain she was in. "I had to get some information, and I got what I was looking for."

"Well come back to bed."

Lucy smiled weakly, her legs quivering as she walked over to him. The room swirled underneath her, Natsu's voice sounded panicked but off in the distance. Her jaw and ears began to ache as if she was shifting to her Fae form and then back into her human form.

* * *

Natsu caught Lucy as she collapsed, her magic flared, sending the furniture flying about into the room crashing against the walls, gold seemed to cover every inch of the place. The door burst open revealing Erza in pajamas, "what happened?"

"I don't know she came back and suddenly collapsed. Now she's doing this."

Erza ran to her room and back carrying the bag she kept close and pulled out the orb.

"What is that?" Gray and Natsu asked.

"It's the seal to Lucy's magic. It's breaking; we should head to the closest guild and see if they can help her magic or at least help her from destroying buildings."

Gray looked at Lucy, her ears turning to a point then back to human, "we can't take her out like that."

Natsu pulled her hood over her head; this should be fine, Gray your clothes."

"When did that happen?"

"Hurry Natsu; Gray move it, we need to go!" Natsu grunted as he lifted Lucy from a kneeling position. He followed Erza while Gray watched their backs making sure no one followed. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on them. They stopped at an old broken down building, Erza knocked and waited.

"Do you need me to take her Natsu?"

Natsu growled, "I can take care of her."

Gray held up his hands, "it's okay. Sheesh, she was right territorial dragon slayer bullshit."

The building shimmered as the door opened, "Erza?"

"Sting we need help. It's Lucy."

"Quickly then." The blond male ushered them inside, Natsu's arms felt like they were going to fall off from holding Lucy. She was going to be sore when she wakes up from the constant shifting. He could feel her magic building up again, "Erza it's about to happen again!"

Lucy's magic lashed out once again, shattering glasses and knocking the guild members to the ground. Natsu fell, Lucy, landing on top of him. The air seemed to leave Natsu's lungs, his ribs screaming in agony just like the time they fought in the forest when they first met. The orb Erza was holding shattered, revealing ten shiny gold keys and a few silver ones.

Sting groaned, "I see why you needed our help."

Rogue helped Natsu up, "I'm Rogue, Sting's brother."

"Natsu, um do you have a medical wing at all?" Natsu's arms felt like jello.

"Follow me; the room helps seal magic in so no more throwing people to the ground. How is she?"

Natsu looked down at her face, she finally stopped shifting and now stayed in her Fae form. "She's okay." Once they got her settled, Natsu went straight to Erza, "what the hell is that?" He pointed to the shattered glass on the table.

"It was a seal on her magic."

"You sealed her magic? Do you have any idea how that feels? No wonder why she was in pain every day!"

Erza slammed her fist on the table, "I didn't do it, Layla did it to protect her." Everyone in the guild silently watched their exchange. After an hour of arguing Natsu took her keys and laid them next to Lucy, knowing her memories would be fully intact or that's what Erza said.

Natsu watched her rest even if it had been two days, her face was calm, and she looked so peaceful. He wondered if the way he felt was the mating bond that Fae and Dragonslayers had. The other half of one's self, an equal. It would explain the connection they had, the way their magic wanted to mingle, and how he had felt her fear last month when she saw Midnight. Natsu sighed and laid his head on the bed, his hand held Lucy's as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 _Lucy struggled against Midnight's grip in her hair. Her body trembled with fear, "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to; I can't control it sometimes!" She begged him to let her go. All she did was shift into her Fae form; the very thing Midnight had banned her from doing._

 _"You don't shift unless I tell you to become the monster you are and you scared away a customer!" She_ sobbed _this was the first time she feared what he would do to her. He never went above breaking a finger, but now it seemed he didn't care he would leave a scar. Didn't care that he was damaging his property._

 _"I promise I'll try to control it!" A slap echoed in the room. Flare forced to watch from a distance and do nothing while Midnight punishes Lucy. She fell to the floor with a thump, Midnight towering over her. She quivered in fear at the hammer he grabbed from the variety of tools he had stored in this room. She hated this room, the smell of blood that stained the concrete lingered._

 _"No! Please don't!" Lucy screamed as the hammer barreled down towards the hand Midnight held. Lucy screamed on the top of her lungs as the bones in her right hand shattered from the impact._

* * *

"Luce, you're okay!"

Lucy lurched forward catching her breath as Natsu grabbed her face in his hands, "it was just a dream." He wiped the tears away from her cheeks. She nodded her throat felt raw as if she was screaming. Lucy could feel the change in her like a deep chamber broke open and released something that dwelled deep within. She looked around spotting her keys, the very keys she remembers her mother giving her. Lucy's hand reached out to touch them, a gold light flowed around them, "my spirits. They were watching over me this whole time."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Loke is Leo the Lion, leader of the zodiacs he opened his gate frequently to help me."

* * *

The four stayed in Sabertooth for another few days, using the night as a time to search for information on Flare. Lucy has been calling forth all her spirits to see them again. Natsu realized she was right her spirits were watching over even when her keys were locked away. Somehow opening their gates to protect their master.

"Lucy, I have something that rightfully belongs to you." Yukino took out three keys, Libra, Pisces, and the thirteenth key.

"Yukino I can't take them. They are your spirits, and they love you. You would be defenseless without them, and you are the only Celestial mage I know. You keep watch of them."

Later that night Natsu and Lucy were curled up in the infirmary, Lucy tucking her nose into the crook of Natsu's neck. "So how do you feel with your magic? Back under control?"

"It's crazy, what I thought was the end of my magic was just the barrier. It has no end." She raised her hand the gold glittering about, dancing along her fingertips. Natsu took her hand lacing their fingers. His other hand ran down her spine.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," Natsu said. He wanted to scream you're my mate but he didn't want to scare her off. Didn't want to feel the pain of rejection to a mating bond.

Lucy smiled her hand tightening around his. I think I love you too." He kissed her for what felt like the first time again. She was his light in the darkness.

* * *

They searched for days to Lucy they felt like months. Even with her nightly activities, everyone she knew was either tight-lipped or in the dark like she was. Midnight knew how to get under her skin and poke at the right buttons. Pretty soon she was going to unhinge, and it would be either speak or suffer until you die. Her and Natsu were given a small spare room that had a small bed and a desk. Erza has said they'd leave in two days and come back with more people to help. But Lucy refused had demanded to stay.

Natsu was tracing patterns along Lucy's arm while they laid there both saying they were tired but instead basked in each other's warmth and presence. She felt the need to be close to him as if he was the air they breathed.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked his breaths tickled her ear.

"You. Just you."

His fingers stopped circling, "what about me?"

Lucy bummed and turned to face him. "How you are like the air we breathe. I feel like I wouldn't be able to survive if you suddenly disappear. Now your turn, what are you thinking about?"

His arm circled around her waist. "I'm thinking about how much I want to take you right here even if the whole Sabertooth guild can hear us. I'm thinking about how much you make me feel complete." Holy gods, she wanted him, needed him.

"You said two things, and as fun, as that would be I don't want to scandalize Erza, she doesn't handle it very well." Lucy traced her hand along the arm, his breath hitched.

The door opened revealing Sting, they both jumped away from each other. "Lucy there is a package for you. You might want to prepare yourself."

"I'll be right out."

Once Lucy grabbed her things securing her keys to her belt she followed Natsu downstairs. Erza looked at Lucy her lips pulled thin, whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"Lucy," Gray said, his frown deepening.

"Leave me, alone guys, I'm fine. I can handle it, whatever it is." Lucy paused when she spotted the box, a letter with elegant handwriting laid on top. "That's Midnight's handwriting. Did you open it?"

Erza sighed, "no the note specifically says you are to open it. It was charmed only to be opened by you."

Her heart hammered in her chest as she opened it slowly. The first thing she noticed was the smell; she knew what a decomposing body smelt like, had to suffer being locked into a room while her friends she called her sister, Michele laid dead beside her.

The red hair caught her attention and Lucy bit her cheek to stop herself from screaming. Her stomach seemed to flip, and bile rose. There laid the decapitated head of Flare, her mouth hanging open and her eyes closed.

Don't let him win. Lucy stepped back her hands clenching the letter. Everyone glanced at what laid inside, some screaming while hushed whispers. Lucy couldn't hear them, couldn't hear Natsu saying her name with concern as she slowly opened the letter with trembling hands.

 _"I told you all those years ago there are consequences for your actions - M_ " Those were the very words he said to her before he whipped her.

"Luce?" Natsu said to her again, reaching for her.

"You don't want to be near me right now Natsu. I have the full extent of my magic back, and right now I feel like punching someone with it." She pulled her old worn dagger and walked to the bar, it may not be the Fairy Tail bar, but this will do. She slammed the blade down all the way to the hilt with Midnight's note stuck between the bar table and the dagger. A yell, escaping her lips. A tradition in the assassins keep, it was a promise of death.

"OI! That's my bar!" Sting yelled. Lucy pulled her hood over her face and stalked out of the guild into the cold night air.

Erza grabbed Natsu's arm stopping him from following, "I'd leave her."

"Are you kidding she's my- I mean her only friend that she had in that damn place's head is in a box that was sent directly to her. And what is with the knife in the wood?"

Rogue slapped Sting's hand away from it, "It's her way of saying she'll be back when she goes on personal missions. We just have to wait for the carnage and then follow her." Gray said.

* * *

People crowded in the streets of Heragon looking at what laid out before them. Erza, Gray, and Natsu pushed through the people to see what the commotion was about. Natsu gaped at the body; blood pooled around the corpse that was mangled. His feet pierced to the ground by what looked to be scrap metal. The wall was what made Natsu's stomach drop, "Your actions have consequences too so watch your back- SA" it was written in Lucy's gold magic, an unspoken promise that she would seek revenge even beyond this assassination. Natsu glimpsed at Flare's letter the words that stuck out the most, be the predator that Midnight tried so hard to tame.

"Has she completely lost it?" Gray asked Erza who had a deep frown as she thought. Natsu shook his head, "no she's retaliating. Midnight wanted this; Lucy told me it's all a game to him. She just moved the pieces around, they've been playing for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked.

"She assassinated his clients, Freed slaves and gods know what else. They've been dancing around each other ever since she went rogue before Gramps found her probably."

Gray raised a brow, "how do you know all this?"

Natsu shrugged, "she trusts me and we had a lot of time together."

"Thank you for telling me, Natsu. We will head back to Fairy Tail and wait till we know exactly where she is so we don't interfere and make things worse. Lucy said Midnight has always despised Fairy Tail."

"I'll stay. I can find her and make sure she stays safe."

Erza smiled. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. Here is a communication lacrima call if there is any trouble." Natsu took it, the device was small and rectangular. When Erza and Gray walked away, Natsu tried to search for her like he did when he felt her fear. Maybe he could send something down that invisible link between them so he tried repeating it in his mind hoping to get a response, _"where are you?"_


	10. Chapter 10

**Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think! I'm so excited about this fanfiction since I have so many plans for it!**

Lucy moved through the shadows of the warehouse, Midnight's men were guarding the place. This is the third warehouse she infiltrated to make noise, to draw her old master out. She was tired of finding nothing useful to gain her advantage in this little game of theirs. She patted her keys, felt her magic flow into them. She missed the feeling, the bond with her spirits. Loke and Aquarius most of all, they were always watching over her. She was never alone in the darkest times, her spirits there and the stag that watched over her from a distance, calling her home.

Lucy silently went through the warehouse, snapping necks as she went. She flowed through the shadows as if she was one herself. She slowed her steps when the main door opened, the scent all too familiar, Midnight.

"Sir there has been no sign of her."

A click of a tongue, "then every one of you is not worth keeping." He snapped his fingers the dark magic he carried swarmed the men, screams of the damned was the only sound before complete silence.

"Lucy, I know you are here. I have learned my lesson no more deaths of your so-called friends."

Lucy stepped out of the shadows, Leo's key in her hands.

"Ah, there you are, you look well."

"I'm not here to talk."

"Right, neither am I. I am taking you home, to the keep."

"Over my dead body."

He only smiled, and both unleashed hell.

—

Natsu ran after the assassin; he was the only one to lead him to Lucy. Lucy, who has been gone for weeks, leaving bodies wherever she went. He felt the pull the need to protect her and be near her. Natsu pushed forward and tackled the man, Kurohebi to the ground.

"I won't tell you anything." He spat as Natsu towered over him.

"I just need to know where she is."

"That bitch is dead to me the moment she ran away. She's weak."

Natsu slammed him back down twice, his head hitting the ground. "I won't ask again, you are the one who knows."

Kurohebi shook his head as he laughed. "I guess you come up empty. Although I'm sure, Midnight will send her body to that guild of yours."

Natsu for the fifth time entered the guild hall empty-handed. They were still using Sabertooth to be closer to where Lucy prowled the streets.

No one asked about the blood on his knuckles or the blood leaking from his nose after the beating he and Kurohebi gave each other.

"She'll come home, she always does," Erza said.

"I know it's just, I'm worried."

Gray sighed, "we all are, but this is her thing. As Erza said, she'll come back."

—

Lucy swung her blades, Midnight sidestepping them. They have been fighting like this for awhile Lucy barely hitting him only to have Midnight slice her skin with his daggers.

She had to be better wasn't the statement the student becomes the master? She had to be better.

"You have gotten sloppy. Have you forgotten what I taught you?"

Lucy snarled. "How could I ever forget the pain you put me through?"

Lucy slid backward as Midnight forced his magic at her. Quickly using Loke's key and star-dress the wall of brilliant light blocked his attack.

"My you have grown a bit. Your spirits must be happy to be back with you."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You knew?" That was her mistake, letting the surprise stall her movements. She screamed as his dark magic knocked her back pulling her apart slowly. Of course, he wouldn't let her die so soo, a fist connected with her jaw, making her fall to the ground. She spat blood on the ground and looked up at Midnight, his expression cold as stone.

"Of course I knew, I pulled you from the sand, the little Fae girl clinging to life. I knew your spirit, Aquarius she summoned herself and saved you from drowning in the ocean. She thought I was your best chance at survival."

"You knew it all and never told me." Lucy swiped his legs from under him. Straddling over him as she hit him again and again.

Midnight quickly swung her off him, her back connecting with the stone wall. "Enough! Maybe this will teach you not to disrespect me."

He grabbed a metal pipe throwing all his weight down as he went through muscle and bone of Lucy's leg. Her scream reverberated through the warehouse.

Lucy's body was bloody and beaten. Little did he know she knew that beating him now was impossible. She just had to wait for the plan to be set in motion.

"How does it feel to know you failed? That your people would be a disgrace with someone like you, your own spirit gave you this fate."

"Wonderful." She said spitting blood at his feet. They both paused, the growling of an otherworldly creature could be heard. Lucy grasped the pole impaling her, "one of the king's beasts is in the building. We need to go Midnight." She grunted as Midnight reached down and removed the metal pipe. Her scream choked back as she bit her tongue.

"Shall we go home and settle this little feud later? These beasts have been terrorizing the kingdom."

She struggled to get up and leaned heavily on her former master, "is it bad for business?" She asked innocently.

"You are bad for business."

They clamped their mouths shut as claws scraped against the concrete wall. Lucy used her magic to at least weld the bone back together so she could walk herself. Still limping a bit, she moved silently with Midnight both grasping their weapons, poised for a fight. Get out. Her instincts seemed to scream at her.

She looked to her former master, "this one is stronger than the one I killed."

"You've battled one of these?"

Lucy nodded, her throat dry at the memory. She pressed her back to the wall and peered over the corner. On the outside, he looked like a mortal but what laid inside the false skin was a demon and the human host was gone, damaged beyond repair. She didn't understand how Natsu had fought it. Midnight could never know she had saved her friend from these demons. He could use Natsu against her to have her do his bidding, and she would do anything he asked her to save him. Just like she did when he had beaten Michela, the one she could have sworn was her mate. She loved her and would have done everything for her if she was still alive.

"Since you have rutting healed yourself, you could at least move a little faster." Midnight snapped.

Lucy frowned, her hatred for him returning as the memory of her lover faded behind her. They moved in silence as they inched towards the entrance only for Lucy to stop him as she shifted and sniffed. Her Fae senses beyond that of a mortal. Her stomach dropped, there were two now. One guarding the door while the other prowled inside. Lucy looked up to the ceiling, "are you too old to climb?" She whispered.

She could feel the glare at her back as she stretched up, they had to do this without magic, they were drawn to it. She jumped, her immortal legs launching her up enough to grab on to one of the metal beams. Midnight stretched up his hand reaching for hers. For a split second she almost left him there, but her plans would be ruined. She struggled as she lifted him even in her Fae form. He was a well-built male, all lean and solid muscle from an assassin's training.

He gripped the beam as he followed her once they were out Lucy planned to pummel him for fighting her. Their use of magic attracting the demons. She didn't want to die along side him, didn't want his face to be the last face she would look at.

Lucy could feel Midnight staring at her as they shimmied over the beast. The evil look towards her back as he reached for her. Lucy snapped towards him her eyes wide, "no." She said as his magic swirled around her, pulling her down.

"Happy hunting, Lucy. I'll see you again soon." Lucy yelled a curse at Midnight as she fell, her head hitting the floor with a "crack!" Stars swarmed her vision. The man no demon smiled down at her.

"What a lovely meal."

Lucy quickly stood pulling out Taurus' key. Her heart sunk at the betrayal, she knew he was horrible, but she thought he would at least help her.

Lucy met the eyes of the demon, "what is your name?"

"One you cannot pronounce in your language." It hissed. The foul stench of him made her want to vomit.

"Your human one."

It cocked its head, "the human is gone." His lips trembled as his eyes became more clear, "Henry."

Lucy smiled, "Do you want me to kill you, Henry?" He was far too gone. She knew it, the demon forcing him to do unspeakable things.

"Please! Please!" He begged before suddenly straightening as the demon took over once again.

"Who are you, little fairy?" He purred.

"Death." She said simply as she used Taurus' star dress to give her more strength. She unsheathed her blades and became death incarnate.

—

Lucy limped back to the small home she had in the lower end of Crocrus. Her clothes soaked in the dark blue almost blackish blood of the demons she killed. Three more had shown up after the had killed Henry to release him. To give him the peace he deserved after being forced to watch what the demon did. She made the demon sing all his secrets before killing him. Only she couldn't get who controlled him only that the king was not responsible which surprised her. Natsu said he was controlling Natsu but now with the new information she received before being rudely interrupted was that the king was only a puppet. Ishgar was in even more danger if Fiore's king wasn't responsible for all the deaths and destruction. It just made her job even more difficult, to free her kind and restore her kingdom.

Once she was scrubbed raw from trying to rid the demon's awful scent from her skin, she swiped her black cloak and made her way to Sabertooth to ask for someone to give her intel of Angle's whereabouts. She needed time. Time to become stronger and time to plan for Angel. Midnight loved her services, but he was not gentle with anyone. She wished she didn't learn how he bedded his women. She could still feel the iron collar and chains along her wrists how it stifled her magic where she couldn't even feel a flicker of light.

By the time Lucy was halfway through an alley when a scent caught her attention. Her heart thudded in her chest; she was still exhausted from fighting the demons. She twisted to the side as an arrow flew by her ear. Bora met her eyes, he was still beautiful and one of Midnight's favorite assassin's that he invited into the guild.

Lucy sighed her hand on one of her keys, "and here I was thinking Midnight was going to let me walk away."

"You're spoiled if you ever thought that. He wanted to see how you fared against those demons."

"Well aren't you a good little dog. I'm not dead, so I assume I passed Midnight's test. Did he send you to fetch me or kill me?" She asked — her other hand palming her dagger that was strapped to her side.

Bora pulled another arrow, notching it, "Midnight doesn't know I'm talking to you. It was only a scouting mission but you still need to pay for what you did to me."

Lucy smiled and gave a look innocence. "Whatever do you mean? Is it for the time I removed a certain appendage of yours?"

He growled at her. "I promised to make you pay for that."

"Oh I remember. You tried to force me to do something I didn't like and just, so you know Midnight gave his blessing to punish you. So I wasn't really responsible for my actions, Midnight was."

"You've always been a liar."

Lucy raised a brow, "I have spoken the truth. If you don't believe me go ask him yourself." She knew he wasn't one to question authority and might as well remove one obstacle now than deal with it later. So she whirled, her magic bright and deadly as it surged towards Bora. His ring magic had no chance against hers. A show was what Midnight wanted so she'd give him one. One of power and death. She left Bora breathing, barely. She didn't want to kill him anyways; he would be a message to the one who trie to stand against her in the assassin's guild for when the time came.

—

Natsu's head shot straight up as he smelled strawberries and vanilla. The guild doors opened revealing the blond Fae that made his heart race and blood boil. She was covered in blood, not hers thank the gods. She looked to her dagger that was once a promise that she made, but it wasn't her own to make. She removed it and attached it to her belt as Natsu dared to walk towards her. She was drained and he knew it. Knew that whatever laid behind those eyes were ghosts that would haunt her.

"Luce?"

She looked towards him a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes, "it wasn't my call to make. Someone else deserves the honor of killing him. I- I thought he would redeem himself, but I was wrong."

Natsu presses his hand on her cheek wiping the tears with his thumb. Blood smearing along her skin. "Tell me what you want to do Luce."

"I want to wash the blood off my skin because I can't stand the rutting smell of it. And you need a wash because it smells like you haven't bathed in weeks."

"Then lead the way, Luce."

By the time they were both scrubbed and cleaned after Lucy led him back to where she had been staying. If she was going to see Angle free, then she needed Midnight to know she stayed.

Natsu poked around the more lavish apartment. So this was where she lived when she was an assassin for Midnight. Lucy was watching him wish she could know what went through his head. What he thought of her.

"So, what have you been doing on your little hunt?"

Lucy smirked, "it would ruin the surprise Natsu. For now, let's rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." She was so tired, so tired of living but having Natsu around her made her want to live.

She snuggled into him, her hair tickling his cheek. The scent of her made him want to take her right then and there. But he wouldn't not when she was in this emotional turmoil. She could spiral down if she wasn't truly ready to be with someone in that way. He'd show her what it would be like to be worshipped and treated like she was more than just an object. His queen and his friend slept peacefully in his arms, and he didn't realize how much he missed her. She meant the world to him and would lead them all to a new world. A better world where no one had to hide who they truly were.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Big things will happen in the next chapter which I'm super excited to write about.**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes; the beautiful blond was sprawled against him in her human form yet she still held the grace of an immortal. Gods, she was beautiful. He could barely think when she was around him and made his heart swell at the thought of her being a queen one day — his queen. A small drop of drool slipped down her chin, and he wiped it away with gentleness.

She stirred. Her doe-brown eyes fluttered open, and he smiled at her. "Morning Luce."

She shut her eyes and frowned. "it's so early." She groaned.

Natsu chuckled. "I thought you said we had a busy day today."

"Not a busy morning. Go back to sleep."

Natsu sighed and snuggled closer to her. His breath was tickling the back of her neck. Her body was pressed into his, molding perfectly with each other. His hand splayed across her stomach, tracing tiny patterns that weren't even there. She scrunched her nose; her mouth was straining not to smile as his fingers tickled her skin.

"Natsuuuuu~ stop, I'm so sleepy." Lucy swatted his hand away only for his hand to find her skin again.

"But Luce, it's fun."

Her skin tingled, and goosebumps rose as his fingers glided along her hip. Gods, the things she wanted to do to the dragonslayer plagued her mind and even dreams ever since the night in the forest. She yearned for his touch like it was her life force.

She pressed into him grinding her hips back into his. She could hear a growl before his hand tightened around her hip and the other slid up to her breasts. She wanted him; no needed him to touch her. To feel his warm, calloused hands trace every inch of her and he knew. Oh, he knew, and he was ever so tantalizing slow as his hand slid up her thigh and underneath the silk nightgown. They've known each other for five months and have held off for so long, and she wanted more. She gasped as his hand slid along her sex, almost like a phantom touch that made her body heat with anticipation.

Natsu's breath tickled her neck as he placed feather like kisses along her shoulder and up to her ear. "Are you still up for a distraction?" His hand stopped teasing, and she whimpered just a bit trying to chase his fingers.

"Yes. Please, Natsu." His name seemed to snap something in him because in one fluid motion he flipped her on her back and hovered over her with a predatory glare of lust. His lips found hers in a passionate exchange both fighting for dominance while his hand went to where she wanted him.

His tongue swiped along her bottom lip begging for entrance which she granted. Lucy moaned when his finger entered and curled, hitting her sweet spot. She couldn't even control her shift as her ears turned to a delicate point and her canines to a sharp point. She didn't register the pain that usually came with it. Her magic flared, gold sparkled around them making Natsu laugh. More! More! Her magic seemed to beg, reaching to caress Natsu. His magic was wanting to do the same.

Lucy wrapped her long legs around Natsu's waist, pulling him even closer. They both jumped when a knock banged through the apartment. Lucy scrambled out of the bedroom, adjusting her nightgown. She gripped one of her daggers behind her as she opened the door. Revealing, the red-headed warrior and the fellow ice demon.

"Erza, Gray? What are you doing here?"

"I told you they were busy Erza."

Ezra's face was almost as red as her hair, "I- 'm sorry. Forgive me. I was worried and thought you could use our help."

Lucy scowled only to smile wide. They could be very useful in getting rid of Midnight and killing the king. "Your help will be much appreciated. Neither one of us can cook, but I'll make us breakfast."

Natsu growled in frustration as he sat down at the table his shirt still discarded on the floor. He could still smell Lucy's arousal, and it made his dragon side roar.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "stupid territorial dragon bullshit."

Natsu looked up, "what?"

She shrugged, "I didn't say anything. Erza did you say something?"

Erza only shook her head,"maybe we should leave. It's obvious we interrupted something."

Gray smirked, "tell us Natsu what were you two doing?"

Natsu only growled knowing Gray, was just looking for a fight. Lucy snarled, "Gray, don't make me slice your throat or worse call Juvia."

Gray gulped, "I won't bring it up again."

"Ha! You are a little ice princess!"

"You want to go?"

"Yeah, I want to go!"

"Enough!" Erza smacked their heads. "We are here for business, and I'm sure Lucy would kill you for destroying her apartment."

Lucy places the eggs and bread on the table. "Thank you Erza. Now for our business, we have to run some errands today. The shadow market is in the slums, and we need supplies. In the next week, Midnight will be dead, and we can move on to removing the king from the throne."

Natsu blinked up at Lucy. He was shocked; he didn't think that's what she was planning.

"Tell is what you need us to do," Erza said.

"First I need to make a little more noise especially since he left me for dead the other night. I need to remind him, actions have consequences." Natsu has goosebumps appear at her tone. That wasn't a loving, caring girl who was full of love and kindness. It was an assassin one with a heart of stone and full of vengeance. "Let's go to the shadow market."

—

Lucy walked with a predators grace as she prowled through the slums. Natsu, Gray, and Erza tailing behind her. All in their fighting leathers or Erza's case armor. Lucy's dagger shined in the light the pink gemstone was shimmering. Natsu tinkled his nose at the foul smell of the market. The slums smelled of rotting food and maybe even a stench of death. He blinked at Lucy she seemed so at home here as she walked with her usual swagger. A man was leaning against a post next to a wooden crate that was stocked to the brim. Natsu immediately didn't trust him.

"It seems you've brought some friends. Who might they be?"

"Cut the shit Jackal, did you get what I needed?"

"I do, how might you repay me?" His eyes trailed down her body.

"I don't do that anymore. But here." She tossed him a small sack of jewels.

"That won't do, you promised me two years ago I'd have a taste of what Midnight taught you."

Natsu snarled, "like hell. She said she doesn't do that anymore."

Lucy held her hand up, "I got this." She stepped closer to him her hands on his shoulders, Natsu strained to hear, "The things Midnight taught me was how to make men beg for mercy as their blood cover my hands." Natsu didn't even see Lucy move as the dagger pressed against Jackal's crotch.

Jackal visibly gulped, his eyes narrowed. "You know my curse magic and how it works. I could blow you up into absolutely nothing."

"Then why haven't you? Scared of what my magic could do to you? So, accept the damn payment and go buy yourself a whore."

His smile curled into a snarl, "maybe Angel would be a lovely partner. But I like it when they are screaming." His laugh crackled like a hyena.

"All the women in the brothel here are off limits. If I so much as catch you with one of them, I will rip you into shreds."

"Careful little girl I don't think your dearest uncle will appreciate you meddling with his blood sworn."

Natsu, Gray, and Erza were startled. Lucy never spoke of an Uncle. Natsu thought back through the names he's heard of. The demon king, Mard Geer. He didn't rule demons but powerful Fae that could destroy cities in minutes.

He's heard Jackal's name thrown around. A sadistic man who loved to torture. How could Lucy even know him? Natsu thought to himself as he listened close.

"He may be your king, but I bow to no one. So run off with your payment back to the shitty continent you call home."

"Your time will come little princess." That was the last he said before leaving them behind with no other requests.

Natsu looked at Lucy, and she only frowned. "I'll explain later."

Natsu nodded. "Well, what do you plan on doing with the explosives?"

Lucy smiled wide, "I'm going to go make some noise and then eat dinner with my dear old former master."

Natsu was on her tail, "what about the king?"

She smirked, "I'm going to walk through the front doors, and they won't even know it was planned. Just make sure you guys put a good act when the time comes."

—

The noise Lucy had mentioned last week was more like an earthquake. Erza and Gray both jumped, mouths wide open as they took in the smoke billowing from a warehouse. Natsu shook his head; she sure liked making a spectacle of things. Later that night a platinum blond woman came to their door. Lucy swings it open, a smile wide, "Angel it's so good to see you." Natsu recognized her scent. Lucy came back with it mingled faintly over the past few days.

"Midnight has sent you an invitation for you and your companions. He would also like you to wear this." She handed Lucy a box and envelope before leaning into Lucy. "He's very angry with you, so please be careful."

"I'll see you tonight Angel, don't worry about me."

The three gathered around Lucy as she slowly opened the box. I'm it was a bottle of what looked to be a fragrance of some kind. Gray was the first to ask, "what is that supposed to be for?"

Lucy looked up to Natsu who was frowning at the bottle. "It's his scent. He knows I'm Fae and must know that Natsu is a Dragon-slayer. He's trying to unnerve us."

He's been watching." Erza said, and Lucy only nodded.

"We should get ready. I bought some fine clothes for you to wear for dinner, last week."

"You knew he'd do this?" Gray asked.

"Of course, Midnight prides himself in showing how powerful and in control he is."

Natsu followed Lucy to the bath chamber that was connected to her bedroom, "you don't have to wear it." He said to her as she glared at the bottle.

"I know, but then it would show him a weakness." She sniffed at the bottle, blackberries, and honey. That's what he smelled like if he wasn't covered with the stench of death.

"Are you sure you want to be the one to kill him?"

"Yes, I want to repay him for what he did to Michelle. I loved her, maybe she was my mate, and I was just too young to understand. I wasn't allowed to be in my Fae form, so my senses were weakened."

Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that to yourself." She rested her head on his shoulder; the ache was so painfully back that she could smell the blood of her former best friend. "What are you going to wear?"

"I- I don't know." She knew he was trying to distract her from those painful memories.

Natsu walked to her closet opening it up, filtering through the elegant dresses. One caught his eye; it was black with a red dragon that was around the back all the way from her hip and shoulder. "I like this one."

"I never wore it. I bought it when I was fourteen. It never truly fit me."

"You should wear it. It's bold." He ran his fingers along the elegant piece of fabric, the dragon embroidered into it.

By the time Lucy and everyone was finally ready, a carriage pulled up to Lucy's warehouse that was her apartment. It may have been in the slums, but Natsu had to admit she did have good taste. When the four of them were seated, Lucy's face was stone cold like the assassin she was raised to be. Natsu placed his hand on her knee in comfort as they made their way to the lion's den.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review; I'd love to know your thoughts.**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Purplelittleninja**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like the chapter! This one was really fun to write. Don't forget to leave a review I love knowing what ya'll think.**

Lucy tucked her hair behind her ear, her Fae form hidden beneath her human one. The door opened, Midnight's devious smile "Lucy, so glad you could make it."

"Did I even have a choice."

Natsu held back the snarl as Midnight brushed back Lucy's hair caressing her ear. "Of course you had a choice, did you like the perfume I sent you?"

Natsu smirked, "It was amazing thank you." Midnight was taken back making Lucy smile. "My skin needed to be oiled."

"Please come in. It's always a pleasure to have you home, Lucy. Even with friends of yours tagging along."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Lucy said as she looked at Angel, "Hello Angel, always a pleasure seeing you again." Lucy drawled.

Natsu raised a brow as the two women gave each other the cold shoulder not noticing as Lucy slid a small paper under Angel's sleeve. Midnight led them to the dining table, "Your seat as always, Lucy. Did you bring what I had asked for?" He purred.

"I did, but first, maybe we should eat and then discuss the plan for the king."

Lucy stiffened as Angel sat next to her; he knew how much they hated each other when growing up. Midnight, sat at the head of the table on Lucy's Left, while Natsu sat across from her and the others in the remaining chairs.

"Did Lucy ever tell you about her time here? How she loathed Angel and threw a kitchen knife at her? The hole is right there, where it embedded itself there." He never covered that up, the memories of those dark times. "She also went by Ashely, Lucy Ashley."

Natsu raises a brow at her, and you _threw a knife at her?_

 _I did._

 _Does the name Ashely have any significance?_

 _No, I always loved that name. She is let's say my alter ego — the assassin, the cold-hearted bitch that everyone knows._

 _You look stunning; that dress fits you well._

 _Well, you should know, I'm not wearing anything underneath._

Natsu's knee hit the table As he tried to control himself. Midnight watching them with his utmost attention.

 _You wicked little thing._

"Lucy."

Lucy jumped and looked at Midnight. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I had asked what you plan on doing with the demon issues."

Lucy frowned, "oh you mean the demon problem you left me to deal with in your Warehouse?"

"Yes. I knew you could handle it."

Lucy snarled, her elongated canines flashing as her ears turned to a point. "Of course I could handle it! You just left me!"

Midnight smacked the table, "shift back now! You know I don't allow that in my home!"

Natsu grunted as Erza gripped his arm; holding him down. The magic in the room made Lucy's hair sway. "I am not part of this anymore. I'm a free woman, and I bow to no one. Now we will continue this conversation in your office like civil people."

"Very well. Angel, please keep our company busy in the drawing room."

Natsu grabbed her arm, "are sure you'll be okay?"

Lucy smiled, "I've dealt with him for years. I can handle it." She rubbed her hand on his shoulder before she followed Midnight up the stairs.

"You have something of mine."

Midnight sighed, "I do. I'll give it back if you give me what I wanted."

Lucy pulled her dress up a bit and snakes out the demon ring she had placed in her dagger holster that was strapped to her thigh. She held the ring up, "I need to see it, and then I'll give it to you."

"Always the cunning little girl. You were always so smart for your age." Midnight said as he bent down to rummage through the locked drawer. His smile grew as he withdrew the one thing she knew she had to protect. "Why do you want this?"

"It's my mother's passed down from Heartfilia's through generations."

"I don't have to do with the Fairy Heart?"

Lucy's heart raced but kept her face void of emotions. "That is a Tenroujima myth to scare our enemies, and it worked until the King of Fiore stuck his nose in places it didn't belong."

Midnight huffed a sigh, "I guess you are right. It would be a shame if your mother had all that power and never used it."

Lucy clenched her jaw together, "It would. Now hand it over." She held the ring out to him, and both exchanged the two items.

"I'll walk you out." He prowled behind her; his body pressed close. He grabbed her hand in one swift movement and slid the ring before she could even pull herself away from him.

"What is your full name?" He asked — his breath fanning over her stiff body.

"Lucille Layla Heartfilia."

"Say you love me."

Lucy blinked and stared up at him with a blank stare, "I love you."

"No say my name when you say that."

"I love you Midnight."

He smiled like a Cheshire Cat, "Now, you will go home and tell nothing of this to your friends. You will act normal and come back tomorrow evening. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Midnight pressed his lips to her ear, "We will have so much fun together now that you are mine."

Lucy sat in the carriage between Gray and Natsu. Both were glancing at her blank stare in silent panic. Erza frowned as she watched Lucy. When they arrived back at her warehouse, Lucy just stood there for a few moments.

Gray stepped towards her, "Lucy?"

She turned, a frown pulling at her lips as she looked at Natsu, "you think it worked?"

"I think it did. He seemed pretty convinced." Lucy ripped the ring off her finger.

Erza stood straighter, "can someone please tell us what the hell happened?"

"I'm sorry we had to make it convincing. I needed the Fairy Heart key." She pulled the pink crystal from her neck. "This could be the one thing that will save all our asses."

"So the ring?" Gray asked.

"It's fake, and Angel had her jeweler create a replica of the ring and this." She said as she walked to a small chest sitting on top of the fireplace. She pulled a replica of the fairy heart key.

Erza took the replica, "amazing. All the times you left it was to do this?"

Gray snorted, "anything else we might need to know about?"

Lucy gave a wicked smile, "but the surprises are just too fun. Come on Natsu. I'm ready to get out of this dress. Goodnight everyone." Natsu closed the door behind them as she walked onto the small balcony, rain making her hair stick to the back of her neck.

"You are going to ruin that dress."

"I won't wear it again, so there is no point in keeping it. How am I going to pay for an army?"

Natsu wrapped his arms around her, "I don't know, but we will figure it out. But if I remember a month ago you didn't want to be a queen."

"A month ago I didn't have anything to fight for."

She turned in his arms, "what do you mean?"

"I gave up, Natsu but then I met you. You make me want to live Natsu. Not just exist but to live. You made me realize I have other people looking up to me to give them their freedom. To give them hope."

"Luce," Natsu said in a hushed whisper as he pressed his lips on the back of her neck. "Why are we standing in the rain?"

Lucy laughed and whispered, "because people are watching and I need a good alibi."

He raised a brow, "care to explain?"

"Nope. Now kiss me."

Natsu grinned, his canines flashing against the lightning. Natsu's hands tightened along her hips as he tugged her closer and kissed her. The rain was sliding down their faces as they kissed, looking over the slums.

"Now what you guys see in there, I don't want you to freak out. I'm not this person anymore. This is the last time Lucy Ashley makes an appearance."

Lucy said as she walked with Erza, Gray, and Natsu close behind her.

Lucy shoved the two massive doors, her cloak flowing behind her in furry.

"What the hell did you dumb asses do?"

"Where were you last night?" Sawyer groveled.

She raised her chin in defiance, "you know damn well, so you tell me."

"On your roof standing in the rain with a pink haired man."

"Then you know I didn't do it." She looked to the living room; Angel was a blubbering mess. "Who let the whoring trash in here?"

"Angel was the one who woke up screaming, covered in his blood." Indeed she had, her hair was tainted red from Midnight's blood.

"Where is his body?"

"We moved it downstairs."

She snarled up at them. "You. Did. What?"

Kurohebi hissed as he recoiled from her glare, even avoided eye contact as Natsu stared him down. "We made sure not to disturb any evidence." He said.

"His body was evidence. You three stay on guard duty and make sure these idiots don't try and run." Natsu gave a toothy grin, his fangs glinting in the light. His hand gripped his sword at his belt.

Lucy gulped at the scene that laid before her. Angel wasn't gentle, blood had sprayed along the walls and soaked the bed entirely. "Was the window broken?"

"Go find out for yourself," Sawyer said.

She faced him, "I know you checked it so just tell me if it was."

"It was broken from the outside. The killer must have used the storm to cover up any noise."

"There are footprints, large ones." Angel was through and made sure to cover her tracks. Sawyer looked at her boot-clad feet and walked out. Her feet were slim and tiny compared to these, and Angel was sure to make sure that the footprint didn't match any of their friends. It seemed that they didn't think Angel could do this as he was her highest paying customer.

"When is the banker coming to read his will?"

"Soon, he will be reading the will soon."

Lucy glared up at Sawyer, "don't forget what I know Sawyer, what you did to Michelle. How you held me back as Midnight killed her."

"I was following orders."

Natsu snarled behind her, but she held up a hand, "those orders may just get you killed one day."

—

The banker to his credit looked terrified as his hands trembled while unsealing Midnight's will. "If the time has come for my reign to end I give all my wealth and the guild to my prodigy Lucy Ashley."

"Bull shit!" Sawyer yelled.

Lucy grinned, "Assassin queen has a nice ring to it."

"Where are the duplicates?"

The banker swallowed, "we checked them nothing was tampered with."

"So, does this mean I'm the headmistress of this household?"

"It does indeed."

Natsu's facial expression made Lucy's day. She loved making them stop dead in their tracks in shock or maybe even terror at how brilliant she was.

"If that's the case." She purred. "Get the hell out!"

Kurohebi coughed, "but where will we go?"

"I hear hell is nice this time of the year."

"You bitch!"

"Oh Sawyer, I own you now and this guild so I'd listen if I were you."

"What if we buy the guild from you?" Kurohebi asked.

Lucy leaned back, "well, it is a lot of jewels. If you can afford it, then you have until the end of the day. Could you draw up the paperwork for me?"She asked the banker who scrambled away to draw up the official documents. "Now I'm the headmistress of this house for a few more hours, so get the hell out! All of you!"

Once everyone was out of the guild, Lucy walked down the steps that were stained with blood. There he was on the table that witnessed so many horrors of people being tortured. Natsu, Gray, and Erza stopped at the doorway to give her space as she pulled the sheet from Midnight's face.

The cut was jagged, and he didn't go quickly. She looked at Erza, "May I borrow a sword?"

"Of course, Lucy."

Lucy raised the sword and cut through Midnight's head. "Just to be sure." That was all she said before handing Erza the sword and made her way up the stairs.

She looked to Gray, "we now have money for an army."

"What's next?" Gray asked.

Natsu grinned at Lucy as her eyes glinted with gold, "we kill the king and sail for Tenroujima. Then We will call all the guilds to return home and send all the bastards who dare step between my people and me straight to hell."

Natsu started at that. He thought through everything Mira had told him of Tenroujima. "It was a kingdom ruled by a royal family and the guilds." They had a small army of mages and creatures. All were waiting for their queen to rise to her throne to start moving the pieces. Lucy Heartfilia was a queen ready to save her kingdom by making the moves that could very well end the world if she dared.


End file.
